


The Foxfire Chronicles

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, History, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Legion of doom - Freeform, because I am weak af, fluff is so rare for them, mostly angst, references to Tales of the Crook and the Assassin, some captain canary, there are so many opportunities for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 24,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets for Mick and Amaya (Foxfire? Mixen? Vixenwave? This fandom really can't agree on a ship name)





	1. Mari meets her grandparents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oreasa asked: If you're starting a Mixen/Foxfire collection, I would like to vote for Mari meeting her grandfather. I know I'm not the only one who wants this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kicking it off with this one because I know people have been excited to see a prompt like this play out. I'm on the fence about this theory because honestly anything can happen on this show.
> 
> And then I put my own spin on it.

“I can do this,” Mari McCabe told herself. “This is what I want. They’re my family. I can do this.”

She stepped out of the car and shut the door. It took a few minutes of walking and searching among all the people, but she finally found her grandparents. Mari had never known them until now. When she had met the crew of the Waverider, they had told her all about her grandfather and grandmother. There was a lot of stories about both them, particularly her grandfather. While her grandmother had always been a hero, he had more brushes with the law before becoming a sort of hero by traveling through time. That was how he had met her grandmother.

She stood before them and took a deep breath. “Hi.”

Silence.

“Amaya Jiwe, Mick Rory,” she smiled a little. “I’m Mari McCabe, and I’m your granddaughter.”

The only sound was the wind rustling the leaves in the trees above.

“I’ve heard a lot about both of you,” Mari continued. “The Legends told me about you two after I found out who you were to me. Sara Lance and Leonard Snart had a lot of stories to tell you guys. There were a lot of interesting ones about you, Grandpa.”

She wondered if her grandfather was actually smirking about that.

“Snart probably has the most stories about you,” Mari addressed him now. “How you started out as a criminal, and then about you joining the Waverider. He said that it took you a long time to be considered a hero, and even longer to accept that. From all the stories I’ve heard, you came a long way and went through a ton of shit. But it made you you, and it got you to meet Grandma, and without that I wouldn’t exist.”

“And Grandma,” she turned to her now. “Nate Heywood gave me files on the JSA along with the stories the others told me about you. I guess I’m not the first superhero in the family, or the first to use the name Vixen. It’s kind of cool that the name got passed down along with the totem. Based on what I read, you were badass, and Sara confirmed that. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to live up to what you’ve done.”

Mari brushed a finger over the totem around her neck. “I hope that I’m making both of you proud by being the Vixen. I haven’t stopped any alien invasions yet like you guys did, but maybe someday I will.”

“And who knows,” she shrugged, smiling. “Maybe one day, I can go back in time and meet you two in person.”

The Vixen of 2016 stepped back and began to make her way back to the car, leaving the graves of Amaya Jiwe and Mick Rory behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to swear me out in the comments, I wouldn't blame you at all.


	2. Amaya finds out about Chronos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ok. Mick/Amaya prompt: Amaya finding out about Chronos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one, and I hope I did it justice.

“So what happened out there today?”

Mick gritted his teeth at the question as Amaya sat down on the crate across from the one he was on. The last mission had taken them to pre-World War II France. When he had been Chronos, Mick had worked a mission in that same time and place. He didn’t recollect all the details of it, what with all the assignments he had carried out for the Time Masters blurring together over time, but he did remember encountering part of the team. At the time, he had assumed they were still on Rip’s crusade to take down Vandal Savage, not even considering that they would be future versions since he was so certain he would eliminate them soon enough. In order to keep the timeline in place and prevent an interaction with Chronos, he volunteered to run communications and stick on the backend for the mission.

“Thought I would try keeping things under control back here,” he commented, dissembling his heat gun to clean it.

Amaya crossed her arms. “You’re not the one to volunteer to stick back.”

“Maybe I felt like it this time.”

She wasn’t fazed. “The others could have used your help against the time traveler. Nate and I couldn’t have gotten there in time, but you could have. Then they let him get away even though he tried to kill them. Every time I ask Sara why they did, she tells me to come to you.”

The arsonist picked up a rag to start cleaning one of the parts of the gun. “They let him get away because it’s not the last time they’ll meet him. Besides, I’d get erased if they stopped him.”

Amaya frowned. “So you have history with this Chronos?”

“Yeah, given I was him.”

She straightened up and uncrossed her arms. “You were a masked bounty hunter?”

Mick nodded. “Didn’t start out as him. I got dumped off somewhere by my friend after I tried to trade the team and ship over to some time pirates. Time Masters found me after weeks there and brought me to the Vanishing Point. They trained me...brainwashed me into becoming that thing to do what they wanted. 

“So how’d you get back here?” Amaya asked.

“They assigned me to stop Rip Hunter,” he told her. “Thought that I could get my revenge on all of them, especially Snart. I kidnapped him and threatened to kill his sister in front ‘a him. Never got the chance though. When I faced the team again, Snart escaped and stopped them from killing me. Instead, they locked me in the brig. Took a while for me before they let me back on the team, but I’m here now.”

Amaya pressed her lips together, not saying anything.

“Just when you thought I couldn’t get any worse,” he muttered as he wiped down another piece.

Now she shook her head. “That’s not who you are anymore. You could have reverted back to Chronos at any time, but you haven’t.”

“Who says I won’t?” he snapped back. He knew how the team saw him. A dimwitted meathead. A loose cannon. That was all he was to anyone.

“Would you become him again if you could.”

The ‘no’ escaped his lips before he could stop it. There was nothing that would make him become that again, not even if it brought Snart back.

She smiled a little. “You wouldn’t let yourself become him again. So why should I be afraid that you would?”

They fell back into silence as Mick continued to clean his gun while Amaya found a set of knives and began to practice throwing them into the side of another crate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've got two more drabbles for them that have been written out. I'm always accepting prompts though for this ship. Or Captain Canary. Or other ships. Hit up my tumblr or the comments section if there's something you want to see.


	3. Invasion AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicityville commented on Dream a Little Dream (World) with: DO A MIXEN/FOXFIRE ONE PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the prompt I was expecting from my Canaryfire Invasion AU. but I was more than happy to do it!

                Amaya pressed her hand to her totem, channeling the spirit of the gorilla. The energy rose up around her, and she charged at the thugs across from her. Two were knocked back into the brick wall of the back alley. When she turned back toward the others, the remaining three decided to cut and run. Amaya was about to go after them when a stream of flame coursed in front of them, cutting off their exit. The head one’s coat caught on fire, the flames distracting him and his companions. Amaya took the opportunity to take down two of them. The third was on the ground by the time she had her second one on the ground.

“I had that handled,” she told her companion as he stood up.

Mick Rory shrugged. “Didn’t want to miss out on all the fun.”

She grinned. “Well, we still need to get what we came here for.”

He nodded and approached the thug she had just knocked out. A briefcase was cuffed to his wrist with a long chain. Mick had the lock picked quickly on the handcuff, relieving the unconscious man of his ill-gotten goods. A quick peek inside confirmed that these were the papers that held the future of the world’s weaponry in their ink.

“They’re all here,” the Vixen sighed in relief before turning back to Mick. “Now to get them to the rendezvous point.”

Mick shut the briefcase. “Think this will finally prove to Rex that I’m not so bad anymore?”

                Amaya laughed a little, all too familiar with Rex’s disapproval of the newest member of the Justice Society of America. But then something funny happened. She wasn’t in the alleyway, but on the ground of their headquarters. Rex was in her arms, unresponsive as she screamed his name. She knew he was dead.

“Amaya?”

                Mick’s voice brought her back to reality. Amaya shook her head and reminded herself where she was. New York City, 1946. She was currently on a mission for the JSA with Mick Rory. He was from the future, but he had decided to stay in her time after they both left the Waverider. She had boarded in to see what exactly the timeship was, but ended up leaving with someone that she loved.

“You okay?” Mick asked.

Amaya nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just a headache.”

* * *

 

“2016, Central City,” Rip announced as the Waverider landed. “You all have three days before we take off again.”

Mick lifted his harness and looked over at Amaya. She smiled at him as she pushed hers up, showing no sign of time travel side effects. Both had been on enough jumps to the point where they were used to it. It was nice not to go blind or hurl after every trip.

“Are you coming off too?” Ray asked Rip as he stood up. “I’m sure the STAR Labs people will be happy to see you again.”

“Don’t think Red’ll be as scared of you this time,” Mick added, getting a laugh out of Jax. The first and only encounter Barry Allen had with Rip Hunter had gone as well as expected, and was a memorable experience for all parties involved.

Rip shook his head though. “I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on the offer for now, but give my best to Mr. Allen and the others. And Mr. Rory, Ms. Jiwe, if you’ll do the same for Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance.”

“Understood,” Amaya nodded before looking back at Mick. “Ready?”

“Can’t say no since it’s them.”

The two left the Waverider after everyone else. In the lot they had touched down in, someone was waiting for them.

“Well, you two took your sweet time getting here,” Leonard Snart drawled, smirking at his best friend.

Mick shook his head and walked over to his best friend. As he got closer, a strange thing happened. One minute, Leonard was there, and the next he was exploding into blue light. A range of grief, anger, and helplessness, rushed through Mick. When he blinked, Leonard was there again, frowning at him. Amaya was staring up at him with a similar expression, but there was more concern in hers.

“Are you alright?” she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Mick gave a short nod. “I’m…I’m fine.”

                He wasn’t though. The memories he thought were real were falling away, and the real ones were becoming apparent. If it hadn’t been for the training that he had received to become Chronos, then he would still likely be under the spell of this dream world. The world around him was an illusion, and Mick was gaining awareness of the surroundings that he was in. He had to find a way out and get back to reality. There were aliens invading Earth, and every able body was needed against them.

                That meant that the Leonard across from him wasn’t real. Mick knew his friend was dead, and nothing could change that. But when he looked to Amaya, who he knew was still alive, his heart sank. She wasn’t real either, just a copy created by this dream world. Yet he had seen her beamed up by the Dominators just before the light had enveloped him. So the real Amaya was either in her own dream world separate from him, or somewhere else entirely in this one if the dream world connected everyone the Dominators had taken.

* * *

 

                The realization that the world around her was a lit hit Amaya during the second day of her life in it. She continued to get flashes of Rex dying more and more. Then she began to question her surroundings more and more. Her memories of how she had gotten to this point didn’t feel right. The world around her was perfect for her, but it felt wrong at the same time. It wasn’t real life. None of her teammates that she was with were real.

Not even Mick.

                Figuring out that the Mick she was with, even though he was exactly the man she knew, wasn’t really Mick hurt. She’d been content with the fake memories of how they had gotten together. Realizing that none of it had happened made a part of her feel emptied. There were feelings she had been developing for him as she got to know him better on the Waverider, and the dream world had lured her to believe her hopes were true. Now, Amaya was reminded again that she and Mick could never end up here.

                Her team, all alive and well, and Mick surrounding her tempted her to stay. This world was everything that she wanted, and she could be happy here. But there was a serious threat back in the real world. She had to get back and prevent the Dominator invasion from happening. The strange building she had seen from the JSA headquarters that pulled at her to come inside seemed to be her way out, and she had to take it. It meant leaving everything here behind, but she had to go.

                She left in the middle of the night, not even saying goodbye to anyone. They might have looked like her friends, but they weren’t real. As she left the JSA headquarters, a blur of red lightning crossed her line of vision. Down the road, a man in a yellow suit suddenly appeared, his glowing red eyes meeting hers.

So she was going to have to fight to get out. She could do that.

* * *

 

                Mick followed with Sara after Ray as the trio left STAR Labs. The assassin kept sneaking glances back behind her. It was apparent that she was thinking about her sister and Snart, who were back in the cortex. He had seen the two sisters getting along, and that Sara had been happy with Leonard here, as happy as Mick had been with Amaya. Staying here long enough had made Mick want to leave less and less. It had taken Haircut of all people to remind him that it wasn’t real, and they were still needed back in the real Central City.

                When they left STAR Labs, they made their way toward the Smoak Technologies building. However, there was an obstacle that met them in the parking lot. A group of thugs in hockey masks. Damien Darhk. Druce and the Hunters. Three separate enemies for each of them, all a chance to get revenge for things that had been taken from them. Getting to personally end Druce did give Mick some revenge that he had wanted for the things he had done to him, as well as Leonard’s death, but it wasn’t as satisfying as he had expected it to be.

                Amaya and Leonard, as well as Sara’s sister and a brunette woman who Mick had seen with Ray, appeared after they defeated their enemies and were preparing to run. Sara had stepped back to say goodbye to her sister and Leonard. Ray followed after her, hugging the woman tightly and apologizing to her. As this was going on, Mick approached Amaya, who was looking confused.

“Mick, what happened?” she asked, staring around him at Druce’s corpse.

“I care about you,” he admitted before kissing her, knowing he’d probably never get this chance again. “I care about you a lot. And I wanted this to be true.”

Amaya shook her head. “Mick, it is true.”

“It can’t be. You deserve better. I deserve nothing.”

She stared at him. Mick turned away to where Sara and Ray were waiting.

“Let’s go,” he said shortly.

                The rest of the trip to Smoak technologies had no more disturbances waiting for them. When they entered the lobby, there was a strange blue light taking up the middle of the hallway to their right. It was their way out, or at least that was what made the most sense. Ray walked through it, and disappeared, so he and Sara assumed they would be able to get back to the real world through it.

                As soon as Mick walked through, a bright flash engulfed him. The next thing he knew, he was sitting up in some sort of weird pod. Ray and Sara were climbing out of similar ones. The Green Arrow, Spartan, and Speedy were out of theirs and taking in their environment. To his right, Amaya was still inside one of the strange pods, looking asleep.

She was still in the dream world.

* * *

 

                Amaya stepped into the lobby of the building. It was futuristic than what she was used to in the forties. As she scanned the area, she caught sight of the blue portal. That had to be her way out of this mess, and back to the others. Without hesitation, she started sprinting toward the portal. Before she ran into it, she closed her eyes, unsure of what was to come.

                Almost immediately, she was sitting upright in with a gasp. Mick was in front of some kind of pod that she was in, letting out a relieved sigh. Sara and Ray came over to her, looking equally relieved. The three others who were with them stood slightly off to the side, as they weren’t as familiar with her as the others were.

“Feeling okay?” Mick asked as she climbed out of her pod.

She nodded. “I’ll be better once we get out of here though.”

* * *

 

After the defeat of the Dominators, Amaya approached him as he left Kara and Cisco. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So…we won,” she shrugged. “Never thought I’d be fighting aliens when I stowed away on the Waverider.”

“Neither did I,” he agreed, taking a drink of his beer before deciding to bite the bullet. “Gotta ask you something.”

Amaya nodded. “Go ahead.”

“What did you see when you were in that pod?”

She sighed slowly. “I was back with the JSA. Everyone I knew was alive, even Rex. I was happy.”

So he hadn’t been a part of her dream world. He didn’t know why he was feeling disappointed. Getting his hopes up had been idiotic. “Sounds nice.”

“It was,” she smiled slowly. “And what about you? Where were you in yours?”

“Still on the Waverider,” he answered. “Still doing the time travel thing, but we stopped in Central City. My friend was alive in it.”

“That’s good.”

“It was,” he agreed. “But it wasn’t real.”

“But…you wish it was?”

He nodded hesitantly before looking over at her, knowing that he’d have to say goodbye to her again one day. “Yeah.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” she smiled again. “You’re not the only one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some feels!


	4. Life in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked: Can I request a FoxFire story about Mick and Amaya's happy life together in the past? Pleeeeaaaseeeee????? *Puppy eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. Well's been a little dry on Foxfire moments, but I'm back now.
> 
> This kind of connects to the first chapter of the fic and what happened to Mick and Amaya in the past.

Living in the forties was definitely a bit of a change. When Mick and Amaya first left the Waverider, they both had needed to adjust to the present time they were now living in. After living with the futuristic settings on the time ship, they’d had to remember that there were Mondays and Tuesdays and Fridays and Saturdays, that computers were not up to the standard either had become used to, that they knew things that would be coming that the people around them didn’t. It was strange at first, but soon they both fell into a rhythm and got used to the time period again.

For the rest of the war, Mick and Amaya worked with the Justice Society. The other members had been skeptical of him at first, but with time, they grew to accept him. He was part of a team again, even though he’d left his old one behind. He wondered about them a lot, especially Leonard. His best friend had come back to life less than a year before Mick had left. Hopefully he was doing well, and that he had gotten his head out of his ass again about Sara.

After the war ended, Mick and Amaya had ended up moving away from Monument Point. The team aboard the Waverider had come to visit them shortly after their move. Everyone had been excited to see them, and happy that they were still together and doing well. Sara and Leonard were absent, and Ray spilled the beans that they were currently on honeymoon. Mick had been pleased to hear that.

In the fifties, the pair was approached by a man named Steve Trevor. Both of them had been suspicious when he showed up and called them both by name. Amaya had Trevor pinned against the wall and Mick had pulled out his gun before he told them that they’d been recommended to him by Henry Heywood. At the mention of Commander Steel, they had both stood down and told Trevor to start talking.

Steve Trevor told them about how he was planning on starting an organization. He had seen things during the war that defied the definition of ordinary, and knew they had too. Even though the war was over, there were still things out there. He wanted to create something that would keep track of these strange occurrences, to supply resources to those who fought them, and to clean up what was left behind. Trevor thought that the world wasn’t ready to know there were people with powers yet, especially given how society already treated people who they thought as ‘different’. He had left a phone number with them, saying that they should get in touch if they were interested in working with him.

That night, Mick and Amaya had talked about what they were going to do. They could be the start of something that would go on to change the world. Mick never knew of the name Steve Trevor in his time, although given that he was pitching a secret organization, then not hearing of the man could be explained by that. With a baby on the way, it could be risky to work towards something that could fizzle out. However, both felt like Trevor was onto something.

The next day, they called him back and agreed to work with him. They met a few times a month at first. Soon, it became at least once a week. The couple became fast friends with him as they worked out the details of the organization he was trying to build up. He might have not been Leonard Snart or Jax Jackson or Ray Palmer, but Steve Trevor ended up becoming one of their closest friends.

Within two years of their first meeting, Mick and Amaya were standing side by side with Steve Trevor, watching as the newest recruits for ARGUS filed into their first day of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently in the comics, Chronos was once a member of ARGUS. Once I found that little tidbit out, my Agent Carter muse kind of kicked me in going this direction.


	5. TotCatA chapter 74: Foxfire perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales of the Crook and the Assassin V2 Chapter 74- expanded scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the above chapter, I mentioned that Mick and Amaya had ditched the Waverider at one point, and I decided to expand upon that line with what went down with them leaving.

He didn’t want to leave the team. After losing Snart, Mick had been unsure of where to go, so he had stayed with them. Besides, time travel was kind of cool. How many crooks could say they’d experienced it for themselves?

Things were different now though. Since the Legion had become their latest adversary, a change had happened in Sara. She’d become more closed off, more ruthless. Mick wouldn’t have had a problem with it, except she was the team leader. No one was willing to stand up and tell her she needed to get a hold of herself, aside from him. He had considered it, but he doubted the team would give him the time of day. Sara was succumbing to the darkness, and Mick had a feeling that after everything that she had lost, she wouldn’t be coming back from it.

The other reason he was leaving was because of Snart. It had stunned him to see his best friend, alive and whole, fighting alongside the very people who were sworn enemies of the Legends. Snart didn’t seem to care about their history, which struck as suspicious to Mick. Brainwashing was the most reasonable explanation he had for why he was acting this way, but he would need to kidnap him from the Legion of Doom first in order to see what had turned Leonard Snart into a colder man.

His plan was to steal the jumpship in the middle of the night. He would get Gideon to cover him the best he could. Once he had the ship, he could return to 1960 Nanda Parbat where his time ship was still located from when he had last left it as Chronos. As soon as he had his old ship, then he would get Snart back, and probably try to track down Rip too. The Time Master was out there, but Sara seemed more focused on eliminating the members of the Legion of Doom to care about finding him. As much as Mick didn’t like the man, he had still been a part of the crew, and you never turned your back on crew.

“What are you doing?”

Mick turned around to see Amaya standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed.

“None of your business.”

She raised an eyebrow, taking notice of the bag he was carrying. “You’re ditching us, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Probably won’t be coming back for a while either. If ever.”

“So you’re going back to your time in Central City?” she pressed. “Just abandon the search for the Legion of Doom?”

“I know you want justice for your boyfriend,” Mick told her, starting to walk away from her. “But if that’s what you want, then I don’t think you’re going to get it by the time Sara’s done with them. And for the record, I’m not going back to Central.”

“Then where?” Amaya hurried forward, walking alongside him.

“Nanda Parbat, 1960,” he admitted. “But don’t tell Sara.”

“Why? What’s there?”

Mick sighed. If there was anyone in this ship he would reveal his destination to, he would chose her. Amaya was a friend, and someone who he truly felt he could trust right now.

“A time ship,” he explained. “I’m breaking off from the group. My best friend’s with the Legion. They brainwashed him or something. He saved my life. I can’t let him live out his days as a puppet for those pigs.”

“You’re going to save your friend?”

“Sums it up.”

Amaya nodded. “Then I’m coming with you.”

Mick wasn’t expecting that. He thought she was pulling his leg until he realized she wasn’t backing down. Her expression was defiant.

“You don’t even know him,” he shook his head. “Besides, Sara needs you on the team. No one needs me. After all, I’m the dumb one.”

“Stop,” Amaya snapped, planting herself in front of him. “Sara might need me, but when I came aboard, I never agreed to a journey that’s only going to end in murder. I won’t be a part of that. And you are vital to this team, Mick. I can see it, even if the others can’t. I know you’re more than what you think you are, and there’s no way I’m letting you go off on your own.”

Mick had no words, but Amaya wasn’t done. She started to smile now. “Maybe your talents aren’t needed on a murder quest though. Perhaps they’re needed on a rescue mission instead. That’s something I wouldn’t mind being a part of.”

“You aren’t letting me leave on my own, are you?” Mick asked.

Amaya shook her head. “Besides, I hear it helps to have someone cover your back.”

Now he had to grin at that. “So you’d have my back?”

“As long as you look out for mine,” Amaya nodded. “I’ll have yours.”

“Deal,” he agreed as they made their way to the jumpship. “The team’s going to be pissed when they find out what we did.”

“We’ve got a good reason for it,” Amaya said as she strapped in. “Although I’ve got a question.”

“Shoot,” he said as he strapped himself into the pilot’s seat.

“How do you have a time ship in 1960?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off they go!
> 
> I figure in this AU (which I've kind of called the Red Canary) they find Rip first, restore his memories, and then go after Leonard. They bring him back with the same Time Master brain invasion tech they used on Rip in Land of the Lost.


	6. Mick meets Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Vixenwave + Mick meeting Mari for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Doomworld, my friend gave me spoilers that I would have found out anyways, but OH MY GOSH! Destiny 2.0 much???
> 
> As a result, I'm going on a spree to write prompts for them.

Even though Amaya was long gone, back in her proper time in the past, Mick found himself wondering back to her often. She had been someone he’d gotten close to after Snart had died. When she left, he felt her absence more than anyone else on the team. There were still nights where he woke up from watching her freeze into a statue and shatter into pieces before remembering that reality was no longer in existence, despite the memories that stayed with everyone.

Then Mari McCabe joined the Legends after teaming up with them in Detroit when they were tracking down a time aberration. Mick kept his distance from Amaya’s granddaughter at first. She reminded him a lot of Amaya, and how he was trying not to miss her. Mari might not be Amaya, but she took after her grandmother in many ways.

Eventually, the new Vixen and Mick ended up in the bridge together one day. Aside from Rip, the two were along. Mick was staring out into the temporal zone. Mari had been toying with a practice blade that Sara had given her in Mari’s quest to learn some tricks from the assassin before sitting upright.

“So I know my grandmother traveled here before me,” she said out of the blue. “Sara was telling me that you two were pretty close.”

“Could say that,” Mick shrugged, looking over at her. The inquiring look she was giving him reminded him a lot of Amaya. “She was the only friend I had after Snart.”

Mari nodded, and the conversation could have ended there. However, the question that had been bugging Mick from the moment he had met Mari came back to him. Up until now, he’d thought of asking it. It could have been easily answered by looking at the timeline, but he knew that was a slippery slope to mess with the futures of people he had known. If he had known what Snart’s life was going towards before anything happened, Mick would have done anything to reverse it. Searching into Amaya’s would have only likely resulted in him trying to change the timeline for her.

“Was she happy?” he asked finally, keeping his voice steady. “Amaya, I mean.”

Mari’s shoulders sagged in disappointment. “I never knew. I was a baby when my village was destroyed, so I don’t remember her. My sister might have, but she’s gone now.”

Mick turned back to the temporal zone. He had hoped that he could get some kind of...closure by asking Mari about Amaya. Instead, all he had were more questions, all of them wondering if she lived a happy life. Mick actually hoped that she had. Amaya was a hero, that was the least she deserved.

“What was she like?” Mari asked him quietly.

He looked over at her, and she held up her hands. “Look, you don’t have to answer. I tried to ask Sara and Ray, but they told me you knew her best. I really have any other family I can ask about her, but I figured you’re worth a shot?”

The old Mick Rory would have just stood up and walked away from the question. But after all the time he had spent time traveling, be it on the Waverider or as Chronos, he had changed a lot. Everyone on the ship had. He didn’t feel like dodging the question, but answering it. Mari was Amaya’s family, and if anyone deserved an answer to the question, it was her.

“The first thing she did when she got on the ship was put a knife to my throat,” he began.

Mari’s eyes widened. “What?”

Mick smiled a little before telling her the rest of the story, and the others he had about Amaya Jiwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Hopefully I can get the two parts typed out for the angsty chapters. I want to knock those out this week while I still can.


	7. "Do you ever wish we'd never met?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Vixenwave + "Do you ever wish we'd never met?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something quickly written tonight. My week hasn't been so hot, so hopefully I can cheer myself up through writing.

Amaya woke up in the middle of the night to find Mick gone. She untangled herself from the sheets and crawled out of the bed. Both of them were no stranger to nightmares with the things they had faced, and she knew Mick sometimes wandered somewhere when he woke up from them. Usually, she would wake up when he did, but it seemed this time he had slipped away quietly.

She eventually found him sitting outside on the roof of the building they were staying in, staring at the night sky. The lights of the city glowed around them. Down below them, a lone car was driving down the street. While she knew she would one day go back home to Zambesi one day with Mick, Amaya had to smile in appreciation. There were people who hated the city, but when you lived your whole life in a small place, coming to a city was beautiful and full of life.

“Thought I wouldn’t wake you up,” Mick said as she sat beside him.

Amaya shook her head. “I didn’t wake up until after you were gone.”

“Close then,” he shrugged.

They stared out at the city for a little linger before Amaya turned back to Mick. “So what did you dream about this time?”

Mick let out a sigh. “Snart. The Legion Snart, not the one we got back. He froze you again.”

Amaya pressed her lips together. She remembered the experience of freezing into an ice sculpture, and then coming back to life too well. It had been something that had given her common ground with Sara, and then later with Leonard Snart when he was brought back to life. Mick had watched her become the ice, and then get shattered by his friend. He had seen it all firsthand, and she knew it haunted him.

“That’s never going to happen again,” Amaya reminded him. “That’s not the Snart that exists these days.”

“He never would have done that if he’d never gotten on the Waverider,” Mick muttered. “Neither of us would have gone through the shit we did if we had just stayed in Central City.”

Amaya looked over at him, frowning. “Do you ever wish we’d never met?”

“No,” Mick shook his head. “I don’t.”

“Good,” Amaya nodded, smiling. “Me neither.”

She sighed before continuing. “I came on because I lost Rex, you came because your best friend was planning to. We didn’t intend to meet each other, and we never would have without the Waverider. But against the odds, we met, grew close, fell in love.”

“And I stayed behind with you,” Mick finished, his eyes drifting up towards the moon. “You know, I miss them.”

“I do too,” she agreed. “But I know you miss them more. You knew them longer and better than I did.”

“Not sure about better, especially with Pretty,” he muttered. “But I wonder about Snart, how he’s coping. The others too.”

“It’s not like we’ll never see them again,” Amaya reminded him. “They promised to come back and visit.”

“Sometimes time travel doesn’t work out well there,” Mick told her. “People move on, forget, caught up in the world. At least I’ve got a good reason to stick around where I am.”

Amaya smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Nice to know I’m worth staying in another time for.”

“Want to head back down now?” he asked.

She shook her head, staring at the city around them. “Let’s stay up here a few more minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	8. 2x15 AU- Amaya joins the Legion and Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrayoung asked: For the Vixenwave prompt request - an AU where she did go with Mick and the rest of the Legion near the end of 2x15?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally was able to see Doomworld this morning and PAIN! PAIN PAIN PAIN!

“Come with me.”

Amaya stared at Mick.

“The Spear can help us,” he continued. “Fix your messed up future and my past.”

The offer hung in the air, taunting to her. But was it really worth it? Across from her stood the Legion and Mick. She knew what these men had done, what they were going to do. They were enemies, rivals, foes. They would use the Spear for their own malevolent purposes. The reality they lived in would be thrown into chaos. 

But the Spear was with them. If she went with the Legion, she save the future. Her village would not burn. Her daughter would not be have watch her life fall apart. Her granddaughter, Mari, would grow up with a family, and never put up for adoption. When she had been with the Spear earlier, her mother’s voice whispered those promises to her. Her destiny, and those of her descendants would be safe.

Slowly, she took a step forward, bringing herself closer to the Spear and Mick.

“Amaya?” Nate’s voice came from behind her.

She barely heard him. Her closer proximity to the Spear made the voices grow louder, and stronger. More promises were whispered. Her village would thrive and never know any threat. She would be able to see her family, to meet her granddaughter. Then there was a new voice, Mick’s, cutting into the others. It came from the Spear, not the man in front of her.

“ _We could make it_ ,” his voice said. “ _The Spear could let us_.”

The feelings she had tried to suppress after Chicago were coming back. Amaya had reminded herself that it could never be, what with them from being different places. She had thought they were gone. Now, the Spear was offering to make it work.

It could let her have it all. If she went with the Legion, she could change things. It was too likely the Legion had a terrible fate in store for the Legends, but she was there too. She could find a way to protect them from the Legion, and keep her descendants safe at the same time. The others would be furious with her, but maybe it was better to have someone who would look out for them instead of no one at all.

So she walked to stand beside Mick. He nodded at her as the rest of the Legends glared at her with anger.

“How dare you!” Sara snapped after the Reverse Flash vanished with Snart and Darhk. “Both of you! After everything we’ve been through!”

“I wish things could be different,” Mick told her before he and the Spear were taken. 

When he was gone, Sara turned her anger towards Amaya. “You’re willing to betray us to help the man who killed Rex?”

“I’m sorry,” Amaya said. “But I can’t condemn my family to the fate coming for them.”

The betrayal on Sara’s face haunted her as the Reverse Flash took her away. It stayed with her as she assembled with the Legion, who were suspicious until Mick told her of what history was going to do her daughter and granddaughter. Once they heard that, they were slightly more open to her.

As Amaya grabbed hold of the Spear beside Mick, she thought of her future, her family, her village, the Legends, and Mick. Maybe this was for the best.

At least she desperately hoped so as a blinding light emerged from the Spear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!


	9. Song- Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Vixenwave + Hallelujah (the one originally done by Leonard Cohen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angsty feels decided to smack me as I listened to that song.
> 
> Character Death Warning.

_“Go! Go now!”_

_Amaya shook her head. “Not without you, Mick!”  
_

_“You have to get back to the others,” Mick told her. “They need to know what’s gonna happen.”  
_

_“What about you?” she snapped back.  
_

_Mick looked behind him. “I’ll hold them back, give you time to escape.”_

_“No,” Amaya said firmly. “You can’t take them all by yourself.”  
_

_“I don’t plan on walking away from this, but you have to. Gotta keep the timeline intact.”  
_

_He was right, but it was in the worst way possible. She didn’t want to leave him. However, the rest of the Legends needed to know what Darkseid was planning. One of them had to get back to them. She was the one with a destiny, and she had to live it or destroy the timeline._

_So with one last kiss, she turned and started running towards the Waverider._

Amaya pulled herself from the memory, not wanting to relive it anymore. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Inhaling in slowly, she held the breath for a few seconds before letting it out in an exhale. Tears began to run down her face again.

She had made it back in time to the Waverider. When Ray questioned where Mick was, Amaya had struggled to find words for what had happened. Stein made a comment about Mick probably betraying them again, and she’d snapped. She had punched the man and screamed that Mick had put himself between her and an advancing army of brainwashed soldiers so she could escape. As soon as Sara heard that, she ordered everyone to assemble and go back to retrieve Mick.

They arrived to find the area Amaya had left Mick in brought to shambles and the arsonist among the dead.

Now, they were taking a detour to 2017 Central City to bring Mick’s body home. Gideon had fabricated a metal coffin for his body, which now rested across from Amaya in the cargo bay. Everyone else was still upstairs, probably still in different states of shock. His death had hit everyone hard, especially after Amaya shared the last things that he had told her.

She knew that there were very good reasons for why Mick had made her the one to survive, but the guilt of having to leave him behind was crushing. If she had stayed behind, maybe he would have been able to survive. There was also the possibility that both of them would have just wound up dead too. But being the one who survived, the last person here who had seen him alive, weighed heavy on Amaya. He had loved her and died so that she could live her destiny.

Standing up, she approached Mick’s coffin and brushed her fingers over the smooth surface. They were planning to give him a proper funeral when they arrived back in 2017. Despite his history and his denial of being such, Mick Rory was a hero. He deserved a goodbye from all of them.

“Thought I’d find you down here,” Sara’s voice said softly.

Amaya looked over her shoulder to see Sara approaching her. The assassin joined her beside Mick’s coffin, swallowing. She looked as though she had been crying not very long ago.

“I never thought today would be the last day I’d see Mick alive,” Amaya admitted. “I went in thinking we’d both make it out and-”

“-it was only one of you?” Sara finished, earning a nod from Amaya. “I get the feeling.”

There was an unspoken story there. Amaya could see it in Sara’s eyes. They were filled with a regret that probably matched her own. Gazing back down at the coffin, Amaya closed her eyes. One of her tears fell from her face to impact the surface of the coffin. A hand wrapped around her, and she looked up to see Sara holding it.

“Let it out now,” the blonde advised wisely.

Amaya shook her head before sinking down against the wall. She released Sara’s hand and curled her knees close to her chest before wrapping her arms around them. Sara sat down beside her, rubbing her shoulder. It somehow caused something to break inside of her, as the tears started to run down Amaya’s cheeks more and more.

She needed to stop getting close to people. First Rex, now Mick. And one day in the future, her daughter and granddaughter would suffer. It would probably be her fault there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hug Amaya now for what I've just done.


	10. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked: 14+Mixen?“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and on summer break, so here's hoping for a lot of fic to get churned out!

Amaya stormed down to the cargo bay after Sara had finished debriefing them. No one had bothered to follow after her. She balled her hands up into fists as she made her way down the past few steps. Once she was down there, Amaya let out the breath she had been holding. Then she lashed out and kicked one of the crates over. 

The last mission had brought them to Africa, near Zambesi. They didn’t dare go near it in fears of causing issues for the timeline or revealing too much of Amaya’s future. What she did discover was a teenager who would one day grow up to be one of the people to burn her village. The boy had been caught in a crossfire between the Legends and a group of rogue Time Pirates. She could have just let him die, but instead went ahead and saved him. Someone who would kill her family was alive because of her.

She pushed another crate over hard, angry with herself. The lid snapped open on this one, causing the contents to spill out. Amaya sank down on one of others, hands threading into her hair. She nudged the parka that had spilled out of the crate away with her foot.

“Didn’t think you were one to have a temper.”

Amaya snapped her head up to see Mick standing on the last step, observing the cargo bay. “Not now, Mick.”

Mick shrugged. “You’re not usually one to get pissed after a mission. Thought that was me.”

“Well, you weren’t the one who saved the life of someone who would destroy your family!” she snapped.

The other man was silent for a long time. “It was one of those kids, wasn’t it?”

She nodded slowly. “I could have let him die. I should have.”

“That’s not what a hero does,” Mick replied before adding. “Or at least that’s not what they’re supposed to do.”

Amaya sighed and pushed her hair back. “I can’t stop thinking about this though. I let someone who will be a killer go. I condemned my family again. Ever since I found out, I want to change it, but I can’t. I’m destroying my daughter’s family before she’s even born.”

She slammed her hand down on the end of the crate at the end of her sentence. A tear betrayed her composure and fell down her face. 

“How can I call myself a hero when I’m leading the destruction of my family?” she asked. “How can any of you stand to be around me with what I am doing to my future?”

Mick sat down beside her. Amaya lifted her head and looked over at him.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay?” he said, his voice a bit quieter than normal. “Always.”

She cracked a small smile as she leaned against him. He didn’t shy away, but let her stay there.

“Thanks,” she whispered.”

Mick nodded. “And for the record, you are a hero. Heroes don’t kill kids, even if they grow up to become scumbags who kill your family.”

“I’m still dooming them,” she reminded him.

“Not if we can stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom


	11. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 32 and Vixenwave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Mick gritted his teeth as the syringe was emptied into his neck. The scientist who had administered the injections came to stand in the center of where he, Amaya, Jax, and Sara were strapped to chairs. After the surprise attack that had been staged on them in the 26th century, they’d woken up strapped to the chairs and bound in straight jackets. Then the mad scientist they’d been chasing after had come in, and now here they were.

“I’ve injected you all with a special concoction of my own making,” the scientist announced. “I believe those of your era would call it a truth serum. Although is that truly the proper term for a drug that makes you want to tell me all your dark dirty secrets when I ask for them.”

She wasn’t kidding around. Mick wanted to start blurting stuff out. He wanted to tell the lady all about what they were planning to do, why they were here, all of his various infractions with the law. Hell, he even wanted to spill his feelings for Amaya. It was all he could do to keep his lips pressed shut.

Looking around, he could see Amaya’s eyes squeezed shut. Jax was shaking in his seat. A few tears were streaming down Sara’s cheeks. Clearly they trying to hold it together too.

“Let’s start with you,” the scientist said, stepped up to Amaya. “Where are you from?”

For a few seconds, Amaya’s face screwed up before she blurted out the answer. “1942. Zambesi originally.”

“Excellent,” she purred. “Now, how did you get here?”

“We have a timeship,” Sara confessed, a defeated look on her face. “It’s from the 22nd century and its called the Waverider.”

“And why are you here?”

“We detected an aberration,” Jax said quickly. “Something’s going to happen that isn’t supposed to. But it’s never worked this far into the future before. We don’t know why?”

“What is the aberration?” the scientist asked, turning towards Mick.

The answer was on the tip of his tongue. It wanted to be freed. Mick wanted to say the answer, to tell the woman why they were there. But a small little voice told him to keep his trap shut. He was a stubborn bastard. If he could take down an army with his brain, then maybe he could use his willpower to keep his lid shut.

“What is the aberration?” she repeated. 

“None…of…your business,” he choked out, a feeling of pain setting into him at refusing to share the truth. But he could take pain.

“Tell me the aberration!” the woman snarled.

“Go to hell!” Mick spat out, making her turn a fun shade of red.

“Give me what I want to know,” she demanded, pulling out a knife and holding it to Amaya’s throat. “Or your friend gets it.”

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” Mick bellowed, struggling against the traps. 

Amaya’s eyes were wide as the scientist looked back at Mick. A sick smile crossed her features. “Did I touch a nerve?”

“Yes.” _Fuck_.

Sara’s eyes were widened now. The scientist pressed the flat of the blade against Amaya’s throat. At any second, she could drive it down into her flesh. 

“What would you do for me not to kill her?” the scientist asked. “Give me my answers?”

Mick nodded. “Just don’t touch her.”

“Don’t!” Amaya gasped out. “Mick, why?”

“Yes, Mick,” the scientist taunted. “Tell us why?”

The truth serum might be hard to resist when he had been questioned earlier, but emotions combining with its effects made it nearly impossible to resist. Mick looked over at Amaya. This time, he wouldn’t hold his tongue.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you,” he admitted. “I worry about you, even though you can take care of yourself. You mean a lot to me. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Amaya stared at him. The mad scientist removed the knife from her neck and approached Mick.

“Tell me everything now and I will make sure at least she gets out alive,” she said. “Agreed?”

He nodded.

“Now, what is the aberration?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I can blow through all my Foxfire prompts this summer. And answer the ones that come up.


	12. Here There Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked: Prompt: Dragons are real, and Amaya harnesses one to burn something. Mick is awestruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Foxfire!

“Get down,” Amaya shouted, yanked him down beside a boulder before the fire hit them.

Mick snapped out of his daze as the heat passed over the both of them. When he had heard the villagers talk of a dragon, he had been over the moon. The Professor has shot a snarky remark at him after Mick said he was actually thrilled about, but it didn’t dampen his excitement. No one was surprised when he volunteered to go look for the beast, but everyone, including himself, was stunned when Amaya volunteered to go along with him.

Now, here they were, at the top of the mountain with a real life dragon. Mick was still coming to terms that the dragon wasn’t a hoax and that it actually breathed fire. His heat gun didn’t stand a chance when they attacked him (or her) earlier, so an alternate method was going to be needed to subdue it in order to see if they could find a trace to its origins. If he or Amaya messed up in this, they’d end up like many of the gleaming bones scattered by the dragon’s cave.

“Any ideas?” he asked before the beast shrieked loudly.

“One,” she shouted. “But it might not work.”

Amaya crawled around him to stand beside the boulder. Mick opened his mouth to say something as she placed a hand on her totem. The glowing form of a dragon surrounded her body. As it vanished, the dragon screeched again. Amaya gave a cry of her own in return as Mick climbed to his feet.

He watched in awe as she stepped closer to the dragon. It didn’t try to incinerate her immediately, which seemed to be a good sign. She raised her hand out and the dragon leaned its head down to rest its snout against it. Mick took a step forward, making the dragon shift its eye toward him and let out a puff of smoke from its nostrils.

“He’s a friend,” Amaya said soothingly. “He admires you.”

Mick kept watching. He had heard the story of how Amaya had communicated with a T-Rex before. Seeing it happen before his eyes was amazing. She and the dragon seemed to be in their own world with each other. There was no aggression at all from either of them.

She murmured something to the dragon, who settled down low on its haunches. Amaya walked around and swung a leg over the body at the base of the neck. Once she was settled, she turned back to Mick. “Coming?”

Mick looked at the dragon, and then her again. “What?”

“Remember how we heard about that lord terrorizing the village?” Amaya asked. “All the things he’s been doing to the families there? I have an idea to stop it, and she agrees with me on it. But we’re going to have to fly to get there. So are you in?”

He grinned before striding forward and mounting the dragon behind her. The wings unfurled behind them, and Mick found himself grabbing onto Amaya as the dragon took flight. Air rushed passed his face as Amaya leaned forward to wrap her hands around the neck of the dragon. When he looked over the side, Mick swallowed a little when he saw how high they were above the ground. The villagers down below them were probably freaking out right now.

When they reached the property of the lord, the dragon angled itself downward. Amaya’s hair was starting to escape the bun she’d put it in, hitting him in the face. Mick didn’t mind it at all. He watched as the dragon roared and let out a stream of fire. Everything became engulfed in flames as they circled around it. He couldn’t help but smile as Amaya looked back at him.

“This was your idea?” he shouted over the wind.

She nodded. “He deserves it for what he’s been doing. Besides, the timeline says it burned to the ground on this date.”

Mick’s grin grew larger as the dragon flew them away from the smoking ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	13. Mick being jealous that someone is flirting with Amaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi, I wanted to send you a fic prompt, I had replied to your post with the idea but I also wanted to send it to your Ask Box :). Prompt: Mick being jealous that someone is flirting with Amaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst.

Mick was glowering over at where Nate and Amaya were walking off together. Jealousy burned in him as she shook her head in amusement over something Pretty said to her. He didn’t know why he had even allowed himself to hope that maybe something could have happened for him. Hell, he should know better by now.

“Mick?”

Ray was waiting for him. Mick shook his head. He was going to go investigate one of the parts of town with him. Nate and Amaya were off to the other.

“Coming,” he grunted before following after the other man.

He tried not to think about Amaya and Nate as they walked through the area of town. Unfortunately, he was with Ray. The worst part about Ray was that he always wanted to help. Most of the time, Ray chose the wrong moments with him.

“You’re thinking about Nate and Amaya, huh?” he asked out of the blue as they crossed the street.

“No,” Mick said quickly.

“Yes you are,” Ray countered. “It’s plain as day.”

Mick glared at him. “We’re not talking about this.”

“I know how you feel about her.”

Ray was really pushing it now. Mick shook his head. “She’s just a friend.”

“No, she’s more than that,” Ray said, coming to a stop. “And I know how you feel about her because I’ve been where you are. Twice.”

Mick didn’t say anything, but he came to a stop too. 

“You love her,” Ray said. “Even if you deny it, you love her. The way you act around her is proof enough.”

He didn’t say anything back.

“The worst part is seeing her fall for someone else,” the genius continued. “You might care about her, but there’s someone else she loves more. And that’s going to be who she ends up with. It took me two times to learn this, Mick. I’m sorry, Mick, but you’re the second choice.”

Mick knew that Ray was right. He wished he wasn’t, but Ray knew what he was talking about. Haircut had been in his shoes before with Kendra and that idiot Carter.

“I just don’t want you to go through what I did,” Ray sighed. “If you accept it sooner, you deal with the pain for less time. That’s it.”

He started walking again. Mick looked behind him, even though Nate and Amaya were out of sight. He let himself dwell in a what if scenario again. Maybe if things had gone a different way in another timeline, he wouldn’t be feeling this way.

Exhaling slowly, Mick followed after Ray and told himself to let go.

After all, Amaya deserved the best. That wasn’t him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will attempt to write fluff next.


	14. "Please don't do something rash..." "Have you met me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Vixenwave + "Please don't do something rash..." "Have you met me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write fanfiction a lot yesterday, but it got a lot busier than I expected it to be. So here's some Foxfire as a thank you for all the birthday well wishes!

Mick looked up in time to see their exit get swarmed by the mutant creatures that were the latest aberration. One of the support beams got hit and the whole structure of that tunnel came toppling down. Everyone else had already evacuated to the Waverider. It was just him and Amaya that remained with the proof that some bigwig was responsible for authorizing the experiments responsible for the aberration. 

“Get down,” Amaya shouted from across the room.

Mick ducked as one of the creatures, some sort of bat lion hybrid, swooped down low. If he hadn’t gone down sooner, it would have taken his head off. He lifted his gun and sent a stream of flame into the air above. The freaks shrieked and scattered away. Amaya was now back to back with him, the documents in the satchel at her side.

“We need a way out,” she shouted as the freaks began to reform.

Mick gazed around the cavern they were in. Their original exit had been taken out. There was another one though that he could see. However, this one was blocked by a stack of wooden crates. He had no idea what was inside of them, but an idea was starting to form.

He raised his heat gun at the stack of crates. Amaya looked over at the crates and then back at him. “Please don’t do something rash...”

“Have you met me?” Mick asked before firing the heat gun at the crates.

The crates burned for a moment before something exploded. As soon as it happened, Mick pulled himself and Amaya back before another set of crates. When he peered around the other side, the smoke was clearing. The exit that had once been blocked was now clear through the dissipating smoke. Amaya stepped out beside him, a small grin on her face.

“Well done,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “Now let’s go.”

She started running toward the exit. One of the hybrids tried to swoop down on her, but Mick set it on fire first. As it fell to the ground, writhing in agony, Mick ran past it and after Amaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	15. Mick learns Mari is his granddaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon has loose lips (if AIs can have lips)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back, @oreasa asked about a fic where Mick finds out that Mari is his granddaughter. So I went ahead and wrote this.

Aboard the Waverider, Mari McCabe was lying unconscious in her bed. The young woman had been picked up in Detroit by the Legends in order to provide assistance for one of the time travelers’ ongoing missions. Amaya had been pleased to get a chance to meet her granddaughter in person, and the two made one hell of a team in a fight with their totems. Mari had come to it in well with the whole team, although she seemed closest to her grandmother and, to everyone’s surprise, Mick.

In their latest mission in 2570, Mari had gotten injured in a fight. Mick had protected his downed teammate from their adversaries until the others were able to pull them out of there. Gideon had confirmed that Mari would be fine, but needed rest. So Mick had helped Amaya get Mari back to her room, and stuck around with her to keep an eye on her in case anything happened.

“She looks a lot like you,” Mick remarked from where they were sitting.

Amaya looked over at her granddaughter. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “She’s got your spirit too.”

A small, somewhat sad smile graced her lips. “You know, I’m thankful that I’m able to meet her right now. I get to see the woman that she’s become. She hasn’t even been born yet, and neither has her mother, but I’m already proud of Mari.”

“You should be,” Mick said. “She’s a good kid.”

An easier smile came from her this time. “Thank you, Mick.”

Time passed by with Mari remaining asleep. Amaya started to drift off too after a while. Eventually, her head began to rest again Mick. He didn’t bother moving, and just let her rest there until she fell asleep. She deserved her rest too after the day they had all gone through combined with the worrying over her granddaughter.

Mari shifted in her sleep, wincing a bit. Mick caught the movement, wondering if the injuries she’d sustained were acting up, or if something had been missed by Gideon.

“Gideon?” he asked, glancing up at the ceiling. “She’s going to be okay, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Rory,” the AI replied. “There is nothing to worry about with your granddaughter.”

Mick nodded along with the words before realizing what Gideon had said. “She’s not my granddaughter. She’s Amaya’s.”

“On the contrary, Mr. Rory,” Gideon said. “You share twenty-five percent of DNA with Ms. McCabe. Ms. Jiwe shares that same percentage. By that, you are both grandparents of Mari McCabe.”

“Wait,” Mick shook his head, wondering if he was really hearing Gideon right. “Vixen Jr.’s my granddaughter?”

“If you’re going to nickname her, Vixen III might be better,” Gideon nearly sounded smug with the next part. “But yes. Genetics do not lie, Mr. Rory.”

Mick sighed, still wrapping his head around the revelation. That could explain why he had been feeling protective over Mari. Some part of him knew that she was kin. Now, he was fully aware that she was his granddaughter. He started to feel pride now too when he looked at over at Mari, just as Amaya said she’d felt earlier.

Amaya murmured sleepily beside him before curling closer towards him. Mick let her rest there. He wouldn’t tell her what he had just discovered. After all, you weren’t supposed to know too much of your own future. Amaya had already broken that rule, and now he had too since Gideon had decided to inform him that Mari was his granddaughter. Neither of them should try to dig deeper into it.

_“History would have to play out for both of them on its own,”_ Mick thought to himself before yawning.

Soon, he too had fallen asleep besides Amaya as their granddaughter recovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Reviews=Love


	16. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 67 and Foxfire please!
> 
> 67\. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU that comes out of my binge watching of Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage

Mick sensed something was off as soon as he entered his apartment. His finger froze beside the light switch. The window ahead of him had been closed when he had left, but now it was opened. He closed his hand into a fist as he stepped into the room fully. In the moonlight, Mick caught sight of someone shifting on the floor.

“Mick,” someone rasped ahead of him.

He closed the door behind him and flicked on the lights. His eyes widened at the sight of a woman in black and yellow leather on the floor beside his couch. She had a black mask over her eyes and a golden amulet around her neck. Her hand was pressed to her side where the yellow leather was stained red with blood. There was more blood on his carpet and a bloody handprint on the window.

The Vixen, mysterious vigilante of the city, way bleeding on the carpet of his apartment.

“The hell?” he muttered as she looked up at him.

“You have to help me,” she uttered.

“Why would I?”

She lifted a hand and pulled away the mask. Mick’s eyes widened as he saw Amaya Jiwe staring back at him. They’d talked a few times at the bar that he and Leonard were managing, enough for him to consider her a friend. There had always been something mysterious about her that had drawn him to her. Now it made sense why the Santini family had gotten all of their operations blown a few nights after they had threatened to shut down the bar while Amaya had been present in there.

“Surprise,” she muttered.

Mick blinked. “Amaya?”

“I couldn’t make it back all the way,” she told him. “Got stabbed trying to stop some wannabe robbers.”

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet,” he said, still processing the revelation.

“Sorry about that,” Amaya apologized.

Mick shook his head and walked over to where she was lying. “Can you stand?”

She got to her feet shakily. “I need something to patch up quick with. The rest I can take care of when I get back home.”

“Do you one better,” he told her, pointing to the kitchen. “Take a seat and I’ll fix you up.”

“Mick-”

“I know what I’m doing. ‘ve done it for Len and myself plenty of times before.”

She sighed and hobbled towards the kitchen. Mick moved to grab the first aid kit before meeting her in there. Amaya was leaning back in a chair. Mick took a seat beside her and opened the kit.

“So you’re the Vixen, huh?” he said as he started to clean the wound at the base of her rib cage. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to tell anyone.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Amaya hissed sharply as he wiped blood directly from the slice.

Mick smiled. “So the Santinis getting taken out was you?”

“It’s a good bar you and Snart run,” she replied. “You guys shouldn’t be shut down.”

He prepped the needle for her stitches. “Thanks.”

Amaya shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“What makes you want to do this anyways?” he asked. “The side of the city? You can’t help it. Not all the crime is going to go away because of the Vixen.”

She met his eyes. “Maybe I can’t stop every robbery, but I can stop the big stuff. The things people won’t see coming until it’s too late. I save everyone that I can save.”

“And the people you can’t?”

“Then I bring them to justice,” she answered as Mick finished the last stitch. “Thank you.”

“You’re a friend,” Mick shrugged. “And good company at the bar when Len’s busy flirting with the blonde.”

Amaya snorted a laugh and stood up. “I’ll see you around.”

He followed her back to the window and watched as she climbed out onto the fire escape. She replaced the mask and shot a smile at him before placing a hand to her totem. A glowing blue eagle enveloped her before dissipating. Amaya then leaped off the fire escape. Mick rushed to the window to see her rise up and fly up into the air.

“See ya,” he murmured, watching as she disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	17. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badassyang21 said: I don't want to be rude in all but can you write a fanfic where Mick and Amaya take care if their first child???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes dumb fluff late at night*

“I think she’s ready,” Mick said. 

Amaya raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

“She’s been able to stand for a while,” he pointed out. “Walking comes next.”

“I know,” Amaya sighed, looking over at their daughter. “I swear, it feels like she was only born a few days ago. Now she’s babbling and crawling and standing. Walking comes next. Then she’ll start talking.”

Mick went pale. “That’s scary.”

“Yeah,” she shuddered. “But time travel’s taught me to appreciate every moment we have with her. I know her future and the things that await her, and it makes me value the moments I have with you and her even more.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. “So how’d I get this lucky?”

“Blame time travel,” she laughed.

Their daughter shrieked loudly from where she was playing on her blanket. Mick walked over and picked her up. She laughed happily and batted her hands against his nose. Amaya smiled at the sight and made her way over to them.

“Wanna try and walk?” Mick cooed, bouncing their little girl. “I think you’ll be good at it.”

A smile lit up her face as she babbled some more.

“Gonna take that for a yes,” Mick said.

Amaya stepped back a few paces as Mick set their daughter on the ground. Letting her grab onto his fingers, he helped her to her feet. Their daughter looked up at him before her gaze trailed over to her. Amaya smiled.

“Come on, sweetheart,” she coaxed. “Can you walk to Mama?”

One small foot stepped forward. Another foot followed it. Mick guided her forward by letting her hold his fingers. Amaya smiled proudly at the sight. She felt proud of the accomplishment, but a bittersweetness too that her daughter wasn’t going to be a baby for much longer.

In the last few steps, Mick let his fingers slip out of their child’s grip. She managed a few more footsteps forward before toppling into Amaya’s waiting arms. The mother smiled proudly as she embraced her daughter as the father watched with just as much pride.

Neither Mick or Amaya had expected to their lives to take the turns they had, but it had lead them to meet each other. With everything both had been through, falling in love and everything that followed that was one thing they never regretted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	18. Cat!Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick gets turned into a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are readers of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin, you might remember the ficlets about Sara getting turned into a cat.
> 
> My brain thought it'd be fun to try and pull that here.

Amaya stared in puzzlement. “That’s Mick?”

“Yup,” Sara nodded as she set the cat down on one of the seats. “I told you something had happened on the mission. Figured it’d be easier for you to see it in person than hear it over the comms.”

Amaya shook her head. She’d been running backend for the mission. Apparently, they’d actually stumbled across a magician, one who could cast actual spells instead of just pulling rabbits out of hats. The magic had made electronics wonky during the confrontation they’d had with him, so Amaya had been unable to get the full scoop of what went down. However, Sara had told her something had happened to Mick once the comms started to function once again.

Mick getting turned into a cat was the last thing she’d expected, especially such a fluffy one.

“So how do we reverse this?” Amaya asked as the rest of the team entered the bridge.

“Are we sure we want to?” Jax shrugged. “He’s a lot easier to handle as a cat. And he’s actually kind of cute.”

““You’re not wrong,” Sara told him. “But I’d rather everyone here on this ship remain human.”

“Good point.”

Nate sat down beside Mick and started to scratch his ears. “He is pretty cute. And really fluffy.”

Mick hacked up a hairball onto Nate’s lap before leaping off the seat. The historian wrinkled his nose and stood up quickly.

“Do we even know if this is permanent?” Amaya asked, leaning down as Mick padded over to her.

“No idea,” Ray said. “The magician was aiming for me, but Mick pushed me out of the way. If the spell’s specific for someone, maybe it could have a different affect on someone who wasn’t supposed to get hit.”

“Huh,” Amaya murmured as she scratched his neck with a smile. Mick purred loudly. “Maybe we need to take this guy in and find out what he did to Mick?”

“That could work,” Nate said as Mick stretched out on the ground to expose his belly to Amaya. “What is he doing?”

“Either saying hello or that he trusts me,” Amaya replied, her hand brushing against her totem. “Animals tend to be attracted to me because of the totem. They trust me.”

“I think it’s more than that,” Stein remarked. “Mr. Rory has shown the most trust in you out of all of us.”

“And he hasn’t hacked up a hairball on her yet,” Nate added.

Amaya smiled again as Mick righted himself back up and began to rub up against her leg. The others continued their discussion on how to help him out. She listened and contributed as she picked him up. Nate was right. He was really fluffy.

“You’ve always been a cuddler,” she teased in a quiet voice as he nuzzled against her.

Mick meowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	19. The Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 said: Prompt: Mick being an obsessive snuggler but unwilling to admit it, so he just cuddles up to her and gives her insane excuses. ("I fell over.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short thing I wrote this week.

“You’re such a cuddler.”

Mick grumbled beside her. “No, I’m not.”

Amaya shifted around in bed to face him and smile. “Yes, you are.”

“I’m not,” he shook his head.

“Look at us,” she lifted an eyebrow. “Besides, I know you secretly love it.”

“So what if we’re cuddling?” Mick shrugged. “We’re together.”

“You do this all the time,” Amaya laughed.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

Those might have not been the best words to say. Amaya grinned and tapped a finger to her chin. “Let me think here...how about Siberia?”

“You would have frozen to death,” he muttered. “Stupid colonel busted my gun. ‘sides, we both agreed.”

“But you suggested it,” Amaya reminded him. “And how about that time on the bridge?”

“I fell over,” Mick muttered.

“Sure you did.”

“Whatever. None of it proves I’m a cuddler.”

Amaya’s grin grew wider. “How about when you were changed into a cat?”

The arsonist stiffened. “Doesn’t count.”

“Are you sure?” she smirked. “Because you definitely remember what happened. You did say you could control your actions. I remember you always going after cuddles.”

“That was a cat instinct, not mine,” he mumbled.

“Sure it was,” Amaya leaned in a little closer before whispering. “But I promise I won’t tell the others you’re a cuddler.”

Mick opened his mouth to argue more, but Amaya looked too triumphant. So he sighed and shook his head. “Fine.”

“Will you at least say it out loud?”

“Say what?”

She snorted and shook her head. “You know what.”

There was a long pause before Mick sighed again. “I’m a cuddler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	20. Body Disposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badassyang21 said: Vixenwave? - Mick & Amaya trying to get rid of a body??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot longer than it was originally supposed to be, and required a bit of research, but I'm happy with it.

“I can’t believe we’re saddled with this,” Amaya groaned, walking away from the window she’d been staring out of.

Mick nodded in agreement, sending a glance at the body. “Not even out fault that he’s dead.”

“Maybe now directly, but we did play a role to lead up to it,” Amaya reminded him as she paced past one of the chairs in the hotel room.

“How come we even have to dispose of him?” Mick grumbled.

“Because we aren’t actively needed,” she reminded him. “Ray’s impersonating this man downstairs. It’s lucky that none of the people down there don’t have a clue what he’s really supposed to look like. But how are we supposed to get rid of the body without leaving a trace?”

“Beats me.”

Amaya frowned and looked over at him. “Seriously? You don’t know?”

“Nope.”

“You’ve never disposed of a body before?”

“I’m a crook, not a clean-up crew,” Mick told her. “Anyways, Snart and I didn’t kill unless we had to. Most of the kills were crooks like us. Didn’t really matter if anyone found them or not. When I was Chronos, there wasn’t really anything left to clean up.”

“So neither of us have ever gotten rid of a body before,” Amaya pressed her lips together. “Great. But we still need to find a way to dispose of the body. Any ideas?”

“We start by getting him out of here,” her companion said, stepping over to a cart that had been brought in for room service. “Get him out of the building with this and take him somewhere.”

“That’s your plan?” Amaya raised her eyebrows.

“Got a better idea?” he asked. “It’s not even the full plan.”

She shook her head. “Then let’s just get this over with.”

Mick grinned as they stuffed the body into the cart. “Thought you said bad guys do have more fun?”

“That was before I thought I’d have to dispose of a body,” she muttered in response.

* * *

They managed to get the body onto the cart, down an elevator, and out of the hotel with little trouble. Mick hotwired a car for them as Amaya crammed the body into the backseat. The dead man ended up leaning against the window, and hopefully he’d just look like he was asleep. Mick had lowered the hat to cover the man’s eyes before they got into the front and drove off into the dusk.

They made a stop at one store along the way for “supplies”. Mick went in alone, and came out with a brown bag that he passed to her before he started driving again. Amaya eventually realized they were getting closer to the river. As soon as they drove as close to the water as they could, the sun had now set. Mick killed the engine and shut off the headlights.

“Now what?” she asked as they got out of the car. “Dump him in the river?”

“Nah, not yet,” Mick shook his head as he lifted the dead man over his shoulder. “Something else comes first.”

“And that is?”

“What I do best,” he replied. “Light things on fire.”

Amaya then looked in the bag. It was hard to make out what exactly was in it, but she had a guess. “Really?”

“Best way I can think to get rid of a body,” Mick told her as she followed him down to the shore. “Or at least it’ll be hard to identify him if they ever find him.”

“ _If the JSA could see me now,_ ” she thought to herself as she passed the bag over to him before wrapping her coat tighter around herself. It was chiller than she’d expected it to be.

Mick soon had the corpse blazing in what Amaya had to admit was an impressive inferno. She stepped a little closer to him, feeling the heat of the flames against her face. It felt a bit wrong to be getting heat off a man who was being burned. 

Mick simply rubbed his hand together and held them out over the fire.

Amaya shook her head a little.

“Up for s’mores?” Mick asked her.

She frowned. “What?”

“Look in the bag.”

Picking up the brown paper bag, Amaya peered inside. With the light of the fire, she could make out a bag of marshmallows, a few chocolate bars, and a box of graham crackers. Back in the 1940s, Rex had talked to her about s’mores, but she had never really had one before. She’s heard about them too during conversations on the Waverider, but had been told not to use the food replicator since it was best to do it with a campfire.

“How exactly do you make s’mores?” she asked, lifting her head back up to look at him.

Mick looked surprised. “You roast a marshmallow on a fire and shove it between two graham crackers with chocolate. It’s awesome.”

Amaya stared at the fire in front of them. “You want to toast a marshmallow on the man we’re burning?”

“Figured you’d say that,” Mick said, sounding a bit sheepish. “So I got something else.”

He took the bag from her and rifled inside it to pull out a small camp stove.

“Will that work?” she asked him.

“Probably,” Mick shrugged. “If it doesn’t, I can make it.”

The camp stove ended up working just fine. After Mick made a trip to the sad little tree on the riverbanks to get some sticks, Amaya was able to learn of the joys of s’mores. She smiled over at Mick as she swiped melted marshmallow from her lips and he set another marshmallow on fire. Sitting on the riverbanks and watching the city at night while eating s’mores with him was actually really nice.

Although if she ever did it again, she’s make sure they weren’t burning a body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	21. Mick "Steves" It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily commented with: a Steggy Au where a Legends mission goes wrong and Mick sacrifices himself as he talks to Amaya over the comms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the title, you might guess this isn't a pleasant one.
> 
> I wound up typing this to Mr. Blue Sky by ELO.

Once he heard the neck snap, Mick released the body of the former Time Master he’d been fighting. He remembered Peters from his days as Chronos, and had hoped he’d died in the Oculus explosion. Unfortunately, Time Master Peters had escaped and gone completely rogue. Rip and Mick both had knowledge of Time Master training that the recruits were put through, as well as how many usually died, washed out, or went insane during the process. Peters had always teetered on the edge, but with no one pulling his strings, he’d fallen into madness and cohorts with Time Pirates.

The team on the Waverider had been tracking him recently to stop him. Finally, they’d caught up to him in 1945. It had taken a few days for them to figure out what he was doing. Peters had acquired bombs produced in the future from his Time Pirate pals with a plan to use them to ravage Florida. Gideon had projected that his success would devastate a good part of it, create fallout effects for the rest of the state, and send history off of a cliff. Post-war couples would not be able to migrate there and the Space Race would be won by Russia if the Legends didn’t stop him.

The nerds had been able to figure out that Peters was on the airfield of Grand Bahama Island. They all arrived as the former Time Master was loading the bombs into his stolen timeship. Mick had been assigned to get on the ship so he could bring it back down in the event that it took off. Amaya was supposed to be joining him until Ray and Firestorm became in need of back-up. He told her to go help them before getting on the timeship just before Peters got it into the air.

Mick had navigated through the bombs to reach the cockpit of the timeship. Peters had been waiting for him. The two men had struggled, former bounty hunter versus former Time Master. In the end, Mick had finally gotten the upp her hand, although Peters has shot him in the chest. It was painful, but not fatal. Groaning, he dragged himself into the pilot’s seat to bring the timeship.

As he got into the seat, Mick realized the controls were locked into a set course to crash into Orlando. The ship’s AI had been disabled. He had no way to override the systems. There was no way for him to bring the plane down. The only control that he had access to was the detonator for the bombs.

A heavy feeling settled on Mick as he realized this was the end of the line for him. He couldn’t let this timeship crash. History was already screwed up most of the time. The last thing it needed was to get more screwed up, especially with this. Since he couldn’t take back control, the only option he had left was detonation. It wouldn’t be as devastating if it happened in the air.

Besides, he’d get to go out in fire.

* * *

 

“Mick!” Sara shouted as Jax configured the comm link on the bridge. “Mick, talk to us!”

Amaya fingered her totem. It had been a while since the timeship Stendac had taken off with Mick on board. The rest of the Legends has regrouped to the Waverider after stopping Peters’s backup to see where the other member of their team was.However, the screen she was looking at showed the timeship still making its way towards Florida. As much as she tried not to, Amaya was beginning to fear the worst for Mick.

“Mick!” Sara tried again. Even she was sounding desperate. “Mick are you there?”

“No need to shout, Blondie.”

A collective sigh of relief went up among the team in the bridge when they heard Mick’s voice.

“You’re still on a collision course for Florida, buddy,” Ray said. “Have you found Peters yet?”

“Yeah, and he’s dead,” Mick replied. “But there’s a problem with landing.”

“I thought you knew how to fly a timeship, Mr. Rory,” Stein said sharply.

Ray glared at him.

“I do, but so did Peters,” came the reply. “He’s locked the controls, shut down the AI too. I can’t bring the ship down. Only can control the detonator.”

Amaya realized what he was trapped in. There was no way out for him. They had said this would be their final mission, then they would leave the Waverider for Zambesi. This was the opposite of what they had wanted to happen. They had plans for a future together, not to have it ripped away from them.

“Mick,” Jax said quietly. “Are you saying-”

“I ain’t coming back from this, kid.”

“No,” Amaya shook her head. “No, Mick. There has to be another way to get out.”

“Give us your coordinates,” Ray suggested. “We can jump there or-”  
“It won’t work,” Mick told them. “I gotta do this soon. There’s a fleet of planes on the radar, five of ‘em. If I don’t detonate soon, they’ll get wiped out.”

Nate looked up suddenly. “Gideon, what’s today’s date?”

“Decmeber 5, 1945.”

“It’s Flight 19,” the historian exhaled. “Mick, you have to detonate with those planes in your blast range. They’re going to go down anyways.”

“Okay,” Mick paused. “Pretty, look out for Haircut. Make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.”

Ray and Nate exchanged a look.

“I will, Mick,” Nate promised.

“Good. Amaya?”

“I’m here,” she stepped closer to the console. “There’s really no way out?”

“None,” she could almost see him shaking his head. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

Amaya closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself before reopening them. This couldn’t be happening to her again. She’d already lost one person she’d loved, and that was before she even joined the Legends. Why did she have to lose another before they were going to leave the team?

“Guess I’ll never get to see Zambesi now.”

Amaya snorted. “I think you would have liked it.”

“Yeah.”

There was an odd noise on his end.

“Planes are getting closer now,” he said. “When it happens, don’t mope. Move on, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me. I want you to know that.”

Amaya opened her mouth to reply, but the signal to his comm link went dead before she could get a word out.

* * *

 

Mick would see the planes in the distance now. He let the comm fall to the floor of the Stendec. Then he reached out to the detonator. Poising his finger over the detonator, the Legend looked out at the sky, watching the planes draw nearer.

“See ya soon, Len,” he said aloud.

When the planes were close enough, his finger pressed the trigger.

* * *

 

The Stendac vanished off the screens of the Waverider that they’d been tracking it on. Amaya didn’t bother to wipe away her tears when it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flight 19 did in fact vanish in 1945, contributing more to the Bermuda triangle mythology.
> 
> STENDAC was the last message transmitted out from the plane Star Dust, which crashed in the Andes in South America in 1947.
> 
> Reviews=Love


	22. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> randomdcrambles asked: Mixen + Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down
> 
> Role-Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I'm finally back with a new chapter. I've wanted to write a Mick and Amaya role reversal for a while, and I finally figured out how to get one in today, so yay!

Mick approached the cargo bay slowly. Peering through the door of the futuristic ship, he could see Amaya Jiwe sitting cross-legged on a crate. Only hours ago, he’d believed that she and her fellow Legends had killed a JSA member. Now, he had found that they were innocent and someone else had killed his friend. He had threatened her with his gun to get a confession out of her, but now he regretted doing it.

“You hang out here often?” he asked, stepping inside.

Amaya turned around slowly to him. “Sometimes. What do you want?”

“Should’ve gotten more facts first before pointing my gun at you,” he said. “It wasn’t right.”

The woman turned around to face him. “Is that your version of ‘I’m sorry’?”

“Kinda,” Mick nodded. “You guys are from the future. Didn’t know if you had a death ray or something on board.”

“No death rays,” Amaya smirked. “We don’t need them.”

Mick chuckled at that. “So where you’re from, time travel’s a thing?”

“No,” Amaya shook her head. “I live in the twenty-first century. This is twenty-second century technology. The first time I came here, I was overwhelmed by everything. Now, I’m used to it. This is my life. I’m happy with it.”

She sounded happy, but her eyes seemed sad. Mick took a seat on the crate across from her. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pull out the throwing star he’d lifted from the ninja. Old habits had come back to him when they’d been attacked.

“The other part of my apology,” he said. “You were right about ninjas. They’re pretty cool.”

Amaya took the star from him, running her finger along the edges. A somber smile tugged at her lips.

“You okay?”

She shrugged. “Someone I was close to loved ninjas too. He was the one who introduced me to them. Actually, he was on the ship for a while.”

Mick noticed the past tense. “What happened?”

“He died,” Amaya chewed her lip. “There was a bomb, and he stayed behind to make sure it went off. Out here, it doesn’t matter who you are. Even the strongest and the bravest of us die.”

That sounded comforting.

“Scared yet?” she asked teasingly.

He shook his head. “Nothing much scares me after the things I went through before ending up at the JSA.”

“What kinds of things?” she asked curiously.

Before Mick could begin, Heywood’s grandson appeared in the doorway. “We’re gonna be jumping in five. Meet up on the bridge.”

“Ok,” Amaya nodded as they both rose up. “To be continued?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	23. Role Reversal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Role Reversal AU- Amaya gets the scoop on Mick after a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @oreasa asked for more of this, sooooo more has happened.

“Hey.”

Mick turned around to see Amaya entering towards him, two bottles of beer in hand. He smiled a little as she plunked herself down in the seat across from him. She slid over one of the beers to him, and he caught it with one hand. Mick raised an eyebrow at his new companion.

“The hell is this for?” he asked.

“Well, the mission went well and we have some down time,” she shrugged, opening one of the bottles. “And I seem to remember you agreeing that you’d tell me how you ended up with the JSA.”

Mick shook his head. “It’s nothing big.”

“I’m still curious,” Amaya said. “Come on, I brought beer. That should get me something.”

She did have a point. With a sigh, Mick cracked open his bottle and took a drink. He doubted she was going to look at him the same after she heard it.

“I didn’t used to be good,” he began. “Kinda ran with a rough crowd. We stole anything we liked. That’s how I came across this.”

He lifted the Fire Totem that hung around his neck. Amaya smiled at the sight of it.

“It came from Africa as a museum piece, but we raided the shipment. Didn’t take much longer for me to learn it was special. It let me control something I’d always loved- the fire. Started using it during robberies, not caring if people got hurt.”

“You were a criminal,” Amaya said.

“Sure,” he nodded. “A friend told me I could use it for more. I ignored him the first time, and the second. Third time he tried to talk to me, I nearly died in a fire I created. I could control the fire, but not myself. That time, I finally went in with him.”

She raised her eyebrows. “He was with the JSA?”

“Yup,” Mick confirmed, remembering how Leonard hadn’t given up on him until he brought him to the JSA. “Brought me in, convinced me that I could do good when the war broke out. That’s what all the others believed too. I got control over myself with Len’s help, learned more about the totem. Thought it was one of a kind. Apparently, you’ve got one like it, ‘cept you can channel animals.”

Amaya touched her own totem. “This one’s been in my family for generations. My mother told me there were others too, but they were lost.”

“Makes me wonder what the others can do,” Mick muttered. “Or how many more are out there.”

“According to my mother, at least three now,” Amaya smiled. “You know, it’s nice to have someone around who knows what it’s like to know the weight a totem puts on you.”

“All that power,” Mick took another drink. “Gotta have control over it or it controls you.”

“Exactly,” she agreed. “You’re its guardian. I used to just let it define me, but losing it once made me realize that’s not what makes me a hero. The person I am is responsible for that.”

“Maybe for you,” Mick shrugged. “This reminds me to be better. To not be the animal I was before I got control.”

Amaya played with the label paper on her bottle. “I saw you lose it back in the forties, Mick. You were still a hero.”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night,” Mick stood up and walked out of the room. He wasn’t used to sharing so much with someone. Amaya was easy to talk to, but he had a lot of darkness from his past. Some things you never truly could leave behind. “Thanks for the beer.”

* * *

 

Amaya watched Mick go before turning back to her own drink. She’d been drifting since Rex died, unsure if she was meant to be a hero among Legends. Then she’d met Mick and found out he held the Fire Totem. There was a connection between them through that, but it felt deeper. She wanted to see what it was for herself, but he was reluctant to let her in.

“You’re getting close with Mick,” a voice said from behind her.

Amaya whirled around to see Todd coming into the kitchen. “He’s new on the team. I’m just trying to get to know him.”

“Well, you’re the only person he hasn’t growled at yet,” Todd said, leaning against the island. “You have to be careful around him.”

“Is this because he used to be a criminal?”

“It’s because he’s from the past,” Todd corrected. “Amaya, we’re from the future. He’s going to have to go back to his destiny in the past one day. I don’t want you to get your heart broken when he does.”

“I know,” Amaya nodded. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t get to know him in any way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this verse.
> 
> Reviews=Love


	24. Werewolf Mick, Hunter Amaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badassyang21 asked: Vixenwave AU; Mick is a Werewolf and Amaya is a Hunteress they dating but her father is hunting the werewolf that travel around Central city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a small step into Halloween themed fics for this month.

“You knew,” Mick snarled. “This whole time, you knew.”

“Not until a few weeks ago,” Amaya admitted. “When you ditched me on our date. I remembered it was the full moon then and then everything else made sense.”

Mick crossed his arms. “You going to kill me now?”

“What?” Amaya frowned at him.

“That’s your job, isn’t it? Wiping out werewolves and supernatural freaks like me?”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “Yeah, but this is different. I’m not going to kill you. I’m giving you an out.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mick asked. 

“You leave town,” Amaya stated plainly. “Take as many from your pack and get as far away from here as you can.”

“And if I don’t leave.”

“Then my dad is going to kill you,” she told him, stepping close. “I can’t let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	25. Things you said when I was crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badassyang21 said: Vixenwave with 9 And Zamaya with 11??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt good to get back into writing this. (the Zamaya piece is up on Tumblr if anyone wants to see it)

Amaya fell to her knees, hands shaking at her sides. One minute, Eleanor Darhk had reached out to her. The next thing she knew, she was standing in the smoldering remains of her villages. All the homes were blackened and burnt to their barest frames. A few fires still flickered in some places.

The worst was the bodies. She could see the hunched frames scattered all around. Colors on the cloth that wasn’t burned keyed her in on them. A few were enveloping small frames. The sight of it made her start to tear up.

In the midst of it all, she saw a young girl wandering around. Her cheeks were soot-stained save for tear tracks running down them. She was holding a small doll as she stepped around the ashes. In a small voice, the girl began to call out for her parents.

Amaya wanted to vomit. This was the fate of her village. She’s only seen pictures when she’d gone to Gideon after Henry died. Witnessing it in person was so much worse. There was nothing more that she wanted to do than prevent this. But if she did, then Mari would never become the hero she was destined to be.

Doing nothing while letting her home die was going to be the worst choice ever.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed aloud. “I’m so sorry.”

“AMAYA!”

Mick was suddenly in front of her. The destroyed village faded into the interior of the warehouse they’d been fighting Eleanor and Damien in. To her right, she could hear Jax whispering to someone. She didn’t listen for who it was though. The little girl crying out for her parents kept replaying in her head.

“Look at me,” Mick instructed. “You’re safe. Whatever that witch did to you, she’s gone now.”

Amaya shook her head. Eleanor might have escaped, but there was no banishing what she had seen from her memory. She fell against Mick and started to sob. His arms wrapped around her after a moment. He didn’t tell her to let go or anything. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmured. “Just let it out.”

So she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	26. Watching the Younger Selves Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badassyang21 asked: Vixenwave - Mick and Amaya Watching their younger self Kiss??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I typed out quick this morning.

“Things have changed so much since we were last here,” Amaya murmured as she and Mick walked down the street. They had come back to the US from Zambesi for a while. Amaya was slated to receive a medal with Todd to honor her service as a JSA member in a private ceremony. Mick had come along with her as a plus one.

“We’ve been here before though,” Mick reminded her. “Some brain was running around and we had to bring them back.”

“I think it was Socrates,” Amaya remembered. “But that was what, five years ago?”

“Yeah,” Mick nodded. “It was when-hey!”

Two people ran past them, knocking him into Amaya. The couple straightened up only to be run into again by someone in a suit. He didn’t stop to apologize. Instead, he kept up his chase.

“Didn’t we get into a chase with that man when we visited?” Amaya asked.

“Maybe? We ran from a lotta people while bein’ Legends.”

She frowned and closed her eyes. “I’m trying to remember what happened....”

“Well, we came out from where we were hiding once the pig ran by us,” Mick told her.

Amaya reopened your eyes. “You remember?”

“Not exactly,” Mick shook his head. “We’re coming out of the alleyway.”

Sure enough, the younger versions of himself and Amaya were emerging from the alleyway up ahead of them. The past versions were scanning the area. Quickly, present Amaya yanked Mick back through the crowd of pedestrians so they were obscured by the steps that led up to a building. Still, they peered over the side at their younger selves.

“Is this what I think it is?” she whispered to Mick.

“Oh yeah.”

Ahead of them, past Amaya stiffened. The suit was coming back in their direction. Quickly, the past Vixen grabbed Mick’s shoulders while standing on her tiptoes and kissed him. The suit kept walking, ignoring the two of them making out. Slowly, present Amaya lowered herself down from looking over.

“Well,” was all Mick could say.

“We should probably try not to run into ourselves while we’re here,” Amaya suggested.

Mick nodded. “I don’t really want to break time again anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	27. "You deserve better than me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: “You deserve better than me.” and Vixenwave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to clean out the inbox. Hope you enjoy!

Amaya ran her hand over her totem, swallowing the lump in her throat. She still couldn’t get the image out of her mind of what she had just seen. While she regretted her actions, they’d also given her insight.

“Feeling better?”

Mick was standing in the entrance to her room. Amaya slid off her bed and gave him a nod that he could enter. He stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him. For a moment, they were both silent.

“I can’t believe I was capable of that,” she finally said. 

Something had gone wrong during the time jump, most likely due to Mallus, and found themselves stranded on an unfamiliar Earth. Wally had sent the two of them out in search of some parts that could hold the Waverider until they made it back to their own Earth. After Mick got them through a raid of one company (apparently Leonard Snart was alive and a big name in engineering), the two of them had come across a battle in the streets. Amaya had been horrified to see herself, somehow still alive and young in 2018, using her totem for evil against Caitlin Snow, who seemed to have fire powers on this Earth and was trying to stop Amaya from destroying an apartment full of innocent people. 

Mick was shaking his head. “That wasn’t you.”

“I was warned that the totem’s powers would grow to combat threats,” Amaya told him. “Seeing myself like that has me wondering what if something worse comes my way. It took so long to get control of myself after my powers grew the first time. What if something worse than Mallus happens and I lose myself for good?”

“You think you’d really go to the dark side?” Mick snorted and shook his head. “You’re too good for that. Me? That’s another story.”

Amaya sighed. “You’ve turned before, but you come back. What I saw in myself was someone who was too far gone. That scares me more than anything.”

“You won’t go bad,” Mick said sternly. “Even if you did, you’d claw your way back. There’s too much good in you.”

“For once, you say that like it’s not a bad thing,” she remarked. “Look, can you promise me something?”

“Depends on what you want?” he shrugged. “Want something stolen?”

“Nothing like that,” Amaya smirked. “If we face another threat worse than Mallus, my totem’s power might increase again. Today I saw what an evil version of myself could do. If I ever go that dark, then I need you to be the one to stop me, even if you have to make it permanent.”

“Me?” Mick shook his head. “If you want someone to watch out for you, you deserve better than me. I’m the screw-up. You want something done, get Blondie or Boy Scout.”

“They’ll hesitate,” she replied. “You won’t. “

“No.”

Amaya frowned. “You saw what I did-”

“That wasn’t you,” Mick cut her off. “That was another you who had a different life. If you do go too far, I won’t put you down. I’ll pull you back.”

“I could hurt you,” she warned. “If I don’t have control, I could even kill you.”

“I’ve had worse,” he shrugged. “You have a destiny, Amaya. I’ll make sure you get to it.”

“Even if it means you come along for the ride?”

She phrased the question lightly, but she could tell he knew the magnitude behind it. A smile quirked at his lips.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	28. Things you said after you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: N. things you said after you kissed me for mixen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly my new favorite drabble that I've written for these two. It's small and silly, but sometimes we need that fluff in our lives.
> 
> Recommended Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zU7beUagj_w

Amaya smiled as she leaned her forehead against his. “Come back with me.”

Mick glanced up, surprised. “What?”

“Come back to Zambesi with me,” she said. “Please.”

“To 1943?”

“I know it’s not the future,” Amaya admitted. “You’ll be saying goodbye to everyone and everything you know from the twenty-first century. I understand that I’m asking you to come with me to a village that’s doomed to burn and-”

“Yes,” Mick nodded.

“Yes?” Amaya repeated. “As in you’ll come.”

“The only person that would have kept me tethered to the future died to save everyone,” Mick told her. “Nothing’s left for me there. His sister’s moved on, now it’s my turn. Took me a little longer to find which path to take though, but I want it to be with you.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Because I want that too.”

She leaned in to kiss him again.

“Whenever you leave, I’ll come with you,” Mick promised. “Got a successor in mind for my gun, so I can leave it with ‘em. Keep future tech outta the past.”

“Okay,” Amaya nodded. “So...one last mission?”

“One last mission,” Mick agreed. “Let’s tell Blondie the news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love
> 
> (Alternatively, this can be seen as a prequel to Mick "Steves" It


	29. Villains Don't Get Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @thelittlestorgana submitted: Can you do a kinda angsty Mixen fic where hallucination Len talks to Mick about how he doubt’s Amaya will ever accept Mick fully? Like she accepts criminal and wild Mick but what about monster Mick?
> 
> I dunno, it was a idea I had but not exactly sure how to write it myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 2 after The Chicago Way. Have some angst

"See you around,” Amaya said as she left the kitchen.

Mick smiled and nodded at her before shuffling the cards back together. He had never been too big on playing cards- that was Len’s game. However, he’d always enjoyed a good round of rummy. Amaya happened to have the same opinion, so they’d begun to have games together. 

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice drawled behind him. “Aren’t you two getting close?”

He gritted his teeth as the ghost sat down where Amaya had been moments earlier. “Get outta here.”

“Now is that anyway to talk to a friend?” Leonard smirked as he leaned against the table. “I’m here to give you a little advice.”

“You’re not here,” Mick growled. “You died. You blew yourself up.”

“But I’m still with you,” the ghost reminded him. “I’m that little voice in the back of your head reminding you who you really are.”

“Stuff it.”

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with the Vixen,” he mused.

“So?” Mick shrugged. “She’s just a friend.”

“You can’t lie to the voice in your head,” Leonard wagged a finger. “I know you care for her beyond friendship. Too bad she’ll never be able to see past who you really are.”

Mick glowered at the ghost. “She knows I’m a criminal, that I’m no hero like she is.”

“Ah yes, your time in Chicago,” his companion nodded. “But that’s just one side of you. The criminal who won’t give up. But that’s not the only side of you. One can’t forget the monster you are.”

He stiffened. “I’m not that guy anymore.”

“Those parts of you never really die. The crook who beat Ramon’s brother to a near pulp. The traitor to the team when the pirates offered him a way out. The hunter who was determined to kill everyone on this ship for the Time Pirates.”

He’d done a lot of horrible things, that was certain. They still haunted him at night, but Mick tried to not ignore the memories. Now they were getting dredged back up.

“Does she know about your family?” the ghost taunted. “Could you ever tell her the truth about that night?”

Mick stayed silent.

“You’re a monster, Mick. That’s a part you can’t ever separate from yourself. And the thing about monsters is that they don’t get to win. They get defeated and lose.”

That was the last straw. Mick lashed out forward with his fist. It went right through Leonard’s sneer. He fell forward on the table with grunt. When he lifted his head, the ghost was gone, and he was all alone.

With a sigh, Mick straightened back up and shook his head. He shouldn’t listen to the ghost. If Haircut was here, he’d tell Mick to ignore the voice in his head. His annoyingly enthusiastic self would insist that love would win out, that Amaya would see past his faults. 

Unfortunately, Len was right. He was a monster. The bad guy. A villain.

And villains don’t get happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	30. Affair AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrayoung asked: Vixenwave affair au, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation and I went on another Mixen writing spree! Get ready for a couple new chapters!

What they’re doing is wrong. Both of them know that, and they’ve known it from the start. It’s not fair to Nate, who loves her like a puppy dog. And it was never fair to Laurel while she was still alive. 

They just can’t stop doing it though.

Everytime, both of them wonder if this time will be the last time. Maybe they will finally stop meeting after hours in hotels. Perhaps it will be it and they’ll finally do the right thing. But then one of the falls off the wagon and it brings the other right down with them to start the cycle again.

Sometimes they dream of running away together. Together, they could escape their pasts and start anew. It would be them and no one would know what they’d ever done. No more sneaking around, no more lies, no more secrets from Nate.

But they’re not good enough to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love
> 
> Prompts are always taken @agentmarymargaretskitz on Tumblr


	31. "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: “Sorry, were you sleeping?” and Vixenwave, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote during vacation.

Amaya stirred awake as the bed shifted yet again. Mick had been restless the whole night, tossing and turning. She wasn’t surprised by that, but now he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly, she eased herself upright to figure out what was happening.

“Mick?” she asked quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mick flinched a little in surprise before relaxing. “Sorry, were you sleeping?”

“Just starting to, but you keep moving around. Is everything okay?”

He waved me off. “Don’t worry about me. Go back to sleep. You need it more than I do.”

Amaya shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Besides, something’s clearly on your mind.”

“It’s fine,” Mick shrugged.

“Hey,” Amaya shifted forward so they were sitting side by side. “You can tell me anything, remember?”

Finally, Mick sighed. “I’m happy, okay?”

“Good, because I am too,” she smiled before noticing that Mick didn’t look reassured. “Unless that’s somehow a bad thing?”

“Any time I’ve ever been happy, it doesn’t last,” he explained. “Something bad happens and I lose everything. Now we’re together, and I’m happy. Happiest I’ve been in a long time. But how long have I got before it slips away?”

“It won’t,” Amaya promised. “We’ve been through whatever time could throw at us and come back stronger. You’ve seen me at my worst, and I’ve seen you at yours. We don’t know what the future holds, but I think making the most of the time we have with each other is what’s important.”

Mick nodded slowly. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” she frowned.

“Know the right thing to say.”

Amaya smiled and shook her head. “Maybe it’s my secret power? Now let’s both try and get some rest, okay?”

As they both laid back down, Amaya pressed herself up against him while Mick wondered to himself why the universe had deemed he get so lucky now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/prompts= Love


	32. "Shut up and kiss me already"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Vixenwave and 55, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #55- “Shut up and kiss me already.”
> 
> Enjoy some OUAT callbacks

Mick walked up the ramp to the cargo by and into the Waverider. With each step, his feet felt heavier. It was a good thing everyone else likely was asleep or having downtime on the Waverider right now. He could sneak into his room without running into anyone else, especially Amaya.

His lips still tingled from the witch’s spell, reminding him of the mess that he had gotten himself into. Earlier, he’d gone with Haircut and Pretty to a bar. They’d left early and he had been ready to follow soon after. A redhead had approached him as he’d been about to leave. She’d tried to flirt with him, and had he not been in a relationship, he would have returned it.

When the redhead realized she was getting nowhere, she’d sneered at him. “It’s lovely to see how loyal you are to Amaya, Mick.”

That had rung the alarm bells. “How’d you know her?”

“Oh, I’ve had an interest in that totem of hers for a very long time,” she laughed, as if they were sharing a joke. “It’s been something I’ve been pursuing for a very long time. Amaya’s only the holder who’s traveled around enough and gained so much power with that totem. It’s too bad she’s never been long enough for me to take that totem and its power.”

“You stay away from her,” Mick growled.

“Or what?” she mocked. “You’ll hurt me?”

“No. She’ll get to you first.”

“Well then,” the redhead smirked. “Good thing I have a back-up plan.”

She leaned forward and blew something into his face. Mick shook his head as a cloud of powder rained down on him. His lips began to feel like they were burning. The feeling persisted for a few minutes before dulling down.

“The next time your lips touch Amaya Jiwe’s,” the witch told him. “She will lose her claim on the Tantu Totem. Once its off her neck, then it will be mine.”

“You won’t get to it,” Mick said. “We’ll stop you.”

“Oh,” the redhead pouted. “Then if you breathe a word to Amaya about what’s happened, then I’ll just kill Kuasa and Mari in front of her, and then I’ll kill her in front of you. But I’d rather do this without bloodshed. I’ll let you be the one to do the hard stuff.”

She had then sauntered away from him, disappearing in the throng of bar patrons. Mick left the bar to return to the Waverider, wondering what to do on the way back. He loved his girlfriend, and they had a really good thing going. Now he was going to ruin it, just like he always did. At least he had the night to work out what to do.

“Hey.”

Mick looked sharply to his right as he walked into his room. Amaya was seated on the recently cleared bed. She spun a Rubik’s Cube between her index fingers. He had no clue where she’d gotten it, although Haircut had gotten on a kick of doing them and leaving them around the ship.

“Hey,” he said as he approached his recliner. “Uh, you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Amaya nodded with a smile. “If I remember correctly, you offered to show me ‘the greatest movie ever made’ tonight when you got back.”

“Oh yeah,” Mick remembered their conversation from earlier. “Yeah, Die Hard. Sure, we...we could do that. We can get outta my room and watch in the bridge. Less cramped.”

“I don’t mind cramped,” she shrugged, stepping over to him. She was close enough to smell her shampoo now. “Less chance of someone walking in on us.”

Mick wanted to kiss her right now, but doing so would cause her to lose the totem. “I..I can get the popcorn. Or gummy worms. Or something-”

Amaya smiled. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

Before he could stop her, Amaya leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. He tried to resist, but he couldn’t. The witch’s spell must have done something else to him. His lips were tingling even more than ever before.

A clank on the floor made him remember what had been done to him made Mick back away from her. Amaya frowned at him before her eyes caught sight of her totem on the floor. Confused, she raised a hand to her neck where it should have been. Mick didn’t know what to say.

The witch suddenly popped into existence. When she caught sight of the totem on the ground, she smiled wickedly and picked it up.

“Finally,” she exhaled. “At last. Thank you so much for your help, Mick.”

“Mick?” Amaya looked as terrified as he felt. “What did you do?”

The red-haired witch glanced at him. “I’ll leave that for you to explain it to her.”

With that, she vanished once more, leaving Mick and totemless Amaya behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/prompts= Love


	33. 3x03 Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WritersBlock039 commented on The Foxfire Chronicles with asking for 3x03 where Mick is the one who takes the hallucinogen with Amaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote over vacation. Hopefully it's not too horrible.

Mick eyed the drug cautiously. “You really sure this’ll work?”

“According to Nate, it should help me sort out what’s happening with my powers,” Amaya answered, handing him one of the pills. “Wish he was here to help out with this.”

“He’s busy helping out with that girl,” Mick shrugged. “So if you’re gonna be talkin’ to your ancestors, then what the hell happens to me?”

“I don’t know,” Amaya confessed. Nate had listed some not too desirable side effects, none of which sounded pleasant. “Maybe your ancestors will have something to say to you?”

Mick snorted at that. “Can’t imagine what they’d have to say to me.”

“Mick!”

Mick jolted awake, unsure of when he’d fallen asleep. He was no longer on the Waverider, but inside some sort of house. When he walked out the door, everything around him was lush and green and blooming with life. It seemed that he was in some sort of village, but there was no one else around. Mick walked around, confused.

“Amaya?” he called out. “Amaya?”

“She’s not close enough to hear you.”

It was the same voice from earlier. Mick whirled around to find himself face to face with a short old woman. By the totem that was around her neck, he guess this had to be one of Amaya’s ancestors.

“She’s with someone else right now,” the old woman said. “Since you two did this together, many of us wished to see you personally. I won out among them though.”

“Sure,” Mick nodded. “Uh, any of you met a Leonard Snart about a year ago?”

“That is not the discussion we are having now,” Amaya’s ancestor told him. “What we are discussing is the future.”

He frowned. “What about it?”

The ancestor smirked. “Even before she boarded the time ship, Amaya’s destiny was already written in time. But it is tied to those of many other people, including yours. Despite the different times you two come from, your destinies are very intertwined.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I cannot tell you everything,” the ancestor shrugged. “But just as Amaya must prepare for the challenges that face her, you must as well. There will be battles that will be coming for you alone, and you and her together. Your involvement in time travel makes your futures difficult to stay constant. However, there is a chance a warrior like yourself will join us one day.”

Mick shook his head. “I’m no warrior, just a crook.”

“Or is that just how you see yourself now?” the ancestor smiled. “Good luck, Mick Rory. You’re going to need it with the things yet to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	34. 3x04 Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WritersBlock039 commented on The Foxfire Chronicles with: Amaya is part of the group to take Stein back in “Phone Home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I wrote over vacation.

Amaya gazed through the viewing window. Behind the glass, half a dozen babies squirmed, slept, or cried out in their little plastic beds. She couldn’t help but smile at all of them. Her eyes drifted over towards the far right. While the name was too far away to see, Amaya was fairly certain the baby she was looking at was Lily Stein’s son.

She’d returned to the timeship, desperate to get away from Nathaniel and the delusion he was maintaining that she was jealous because he found Ray’s mother attractive. While she’d been getting some peace and space in her room, the engines had suddenly rumbled to life. Amaya had run out to the bridge to find Mick at the helm with Jax and Martin, who quickly filled her in on what was happening. Since Mick had disabled the jumpship, they were now taking the Waverider itself to 2017 so Martin wouldn’t miss the birth of his first grandchild, and then would pop back to 1988 to help the team again.

The whole series of events had her wondering what her own children might look like. Those notions were a long way off, but staring at all the babies made her wonder a little. Would her future daughter be born bald or with a full head of hair? Would she have any birthmarks? How small would she be?

She glanced away from the window in time to see Mick approaching her from down the hallway.

“Professor’s ready to head back,” he said as he stopped beside her at the window. “Doesn’t really want to leave, but we still gotta go save Little Haircut.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “I can’t blame Martin for wanting to stay. His grandson is adorable.”

“Yeah, he’s a cute kid.”

Amaya raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Did Mick Rory just call a baby cute and really mean it?”

Mick shrugged and looked down. “Don’t tell anyone I said it.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Amaya promised as they walked away from the infants. “We see so much darkness all around when we time travel that we forget about the happy moments like these. It reminds me that the world’s not entirely bad. Even though there’s death and endings, there’s also birth and new beginnings.”

Mick nodded in agreement. “Seen my share of evil. This ain’t part of it.”

“No,” Amaya agreed. “It also reminds me that one day, this will be my future, with my daughter. It’s a ways off, but it’ll still come one day.”

Mick was silent until they turned the corner. “When she does happen, she’ll have a great mom.”

Even though the comment was for a future far ahead, it still made her smile a little. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	35. Vixenwave + Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrayoung said: Vixenwave + lost, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short

Amaya is the first of the two to wake up. She doesn’t recognize the world around them as any time period they’ve visited. When Mick wakes up, he confirms what she’s thinking. They’re stuck in the future, and they have no way to contact the team.

“How do we get home?” she asks.

“Stick together,” he answers. “We’re already lost, but we can’t get more lost. But we gotta wait for the others.”

“Makes sense,” Amaya admits. “Do you know anything about this time?”

“Been here once apart from the team. I had to kill someone for the Time Masters.”

Amaya can tell there’s a lot more to that story, but knows better than to press. “Any ideas of things we can do while we wait?”

Mick thinks for a minute. “Ever been to a baseball game?”

She shakes her head. “They still play baseball in the future?”

“Yeah, football got outlawed,” he tells her. “But baseball’s still good. You in?”

“Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	36. Defy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrayoung asked: Vixenwave + defy, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet

Some days, it’s hard to believe they made it.

By all accounts, they should have never worked out. Amaya was from the past, he was from a future she had only witnessed a handful of times. She was a hero. Mick was a criminal/former bounty hunter. They were like fire and ice. 

There were sparks in Japan and Chicago, but they were not enough to start a fire. That came after the defeat of Mallus, which had nearly cost Mick his life after he’d taken a hit coming for Amaya. Once they were back on board and Gideon had released him, they finally faced facts. Time travel could take you so many places, but life was still short. You couldn’t waste it wondering and never acting on it.

They defied all odds and stayed together. After another year and a half, Mick and Amaya left the Waverider for the last time. They knew that the future ahead of them was going to end in fire and their family torn apart. Destiny could not be stopped there.

But with the time they did have, they planned to make the most of with their daughter and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	37. "I love you" + In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> firesoulstuff asked: "I love you prompts" if you're still doing them. .25, Mixen
> 
> (25. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short fluff

Her body is worn out. She’d overexerted her powers today with Zari to keep the team safe from Mallus. Mick helped her get back to her room and made sure she made it back to bed without running into another wall.

“You gotta be more careful,” he told her as she crawled under her sheets. 

“Hmm,” she murmurs, resting her head on her pillow. “Had to make sure no one dies again.”

“You have to be the hero, don’t ya?”

Amaya snorts. “I’m not the only one being the hero. You do it too.”

“Sure, Amaya,” Mick nods, although he doesn’t sound convinced. “Get some rest.”

“M’kay,” she yawns and closes her eyes. “I love you.”

She falls asleep not long after saying that. It means that she doesn’t see him hesitate at her words. That she doesn’t see him pull her other blanket over her. That he she doesn’t hear him quietly ask Gideon to make sure she gets enough sleep to fight another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/prompts=Love


	38. "Excuse me for falling in love with you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrayoung asked: Vixenwave and 'Excuse me for falling in love with you.' please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a Foxfire mood after this week :) So enjoy some senseless fluff

“So why did you take me out here?” Amaya asked as she stepped out of the car. “Aside from the view.”

Mick cracked a smile. The view was the very reason he’d picked this hill. From here, the whole city was laid out ahead of them. With the sun setting in the distance, everything was bathed in golden light with brighter pinpricks of the lights of the city. Everything was beautiful from up here. Hopefully he didn’t botch this up and ruin his plan.

“Kinda got a question for you,” he admitted. “Asked Sara if she could hold us here for a few more hours so I could do it.”

Amaya tilted her head. “What question?”

“One I never thought I’d ask,” Mick told her, getting down on one knee.

Her eyes widened. “Mick, I can’t do that to you.”

“If you’re worried about your fate-”

“You are asking to be attached to a doomed destiny by asking this.”

“Excuse me for falling in love with you,” he replied. “But you’re not dooming me. I could never be doomed if I’m with you. I love you, Amaya, and I’d marry the hell out of you.”

She smiled. “You really would be okay living in the past, possibly never seeing your friends again?”

“I’d have you. That’s enough.”

Amaya nodded. “Then yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts = Love!


	39. Camera-Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked: Prompt: Amaya discovers selfies. Mick is camera shy. Chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some more senseless fluff

“So like this?” Amaya held the camera up so the screen was facing her. 

Zari nodded. “Then you press that button on the screen. Not the home one though.”

“Okay,” Amaya snapped the picture, then lowered the phone to look at the image she’d taken. “This is a selfie then.”

“Yep,” Zari nodded as Mick entered the bridge. “Nice work.”

Amaya grinned, then turned towards Mick. “Hey, Mick, come over here.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What are you two up to?”

“I taught Amaya how to take a selfie,” Zari said proudly. “Mick, you should take one with her.”

“Nope,” Mick shook his head. “I don’t do selfies.”

“Oh come on,” Amaya waved the phone. “Just one.”

“Not even for you, and you’re my favorite.”

“Come on, Mick,” Amaya pouted. “Please?”

“No,” Mick backed up. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” she asked innocently.

“That pout,” Mick shook his head. “It won’t work on me. Not this time.”

Amaya took some steps forward. “Please?”

“No,” he started to back out of the room, but she followed after him. “No, stop doing that!”

“I’ll wear you down, Mick Rory!” Amaya called out as she started to chase after him.

“Never!”

Zari rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Gideon, are you sure you can’t tell me if they end up together?”

“I’m sworn to secrecy, Ms. Tomaz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	40. Witness Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maisiemcclain said: Vixenwave AU where Mick is under protections from his former best friends and under witness protection he find Amaya who is a single mother with two kids slowly fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I was going to get sucked into this but I slide down a hole somewhat.

Abandoning his old life and starting a new one was something Mick had done twice in his life. The first time was after the fire and he’d left everyone who knew him in the dust to turn to a life of crime with Leonard. This second time, it was because he was in witness protection. Leonard had gotten out of the crew months ago, but Mick had stayed longer because the scores were too good to turn away from. But it started to get even too risky and promised too much destruction, which was saying something from him. 

So he’d let himself get arrested and agreed to testify against the rest of the crew once they were brought in. In exchange, he was going to have to leave his life behind and let the government put him in a new one. It could have been a worse set of circumstances, but it was only until the trial ended. After that, he could go back to his own life.

He’d gotten a new name and a new past that he’d spent hours studying (he’d done only because he’d been bored and there was nothing else to do). The suits had him move halfway across the country into an apartment in a decent part of a new town. A job had been lined up for him. All he had to do was pretend to be a new person until the rest of the crew was put up on trial.

Two weeks after Mick had moved in, he hadn’t interacted with any of his neighbors. That streak ended when he went to his mailbox. There was a subscription to a newspaper he’d gotten, as well as some junk mail. Still no news on the crew he’d been in though.

He felt like he was being watched by someone. When he looked around, he only saw a woman at her own mailbox, and she wasn’t even looking his way. Still, he felt as if there were eyes on him. Glancing down, he found the culprits- two girls who looked like they were the woman’s daughters.

“Why are your hands like that?” the older of the two asked.

“Huh?”

Mick looked at his hands. He hadn’t put his gloves to get his mail, which exposed the scars from his accident for the whole world. All he planned to do was grab his mail and get back into his apartment to the typewriter he’d picked up a few days ago. The job he had at the bookstore had rubbed off on him to try his hand at writing.

“They look crazy,” the younger one piped up. “And kinda shiny. How come?”

“Mari! Kuasa!”

The woman who had been getting her mail noticed her daughters had wandered off and hurried over. Both girls whirled around to face her.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “Girls, that wasn’t very nice.”

“Sorry, Mama,” the younger one apologized.

The older one was still looking at him with curiosity, but also apologized.

“S’okay,” Mick shook his head. “They’re kids, they’re curious.”

“These two make you redefine curious,” she chuckled, her eyes drifting over to the mailbox he’d gotten his mail from. “I didn’t know anyone had moved in to that apartment. It’s been empty for ages.”

“Not anymore,” Mick shook his head. “I’m here for a while.”

“Well, it’s nice to have a new neighbor,” the woman smiled at him and held out her hand. “I’m Amaya.”

“I’m Kuasa!” her older daughter announced, an arm around her sister. “This is Mari!”

Mick shook Amaya’s outstretched hand. “Mi- Lincoln.”

She didn’t seem to notice the slip up. “Nice to meet you. Hope I see you around.”

“See ya,” he told her, tucking his mail under his arm and heading for the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would not be opposed to revisiting this verse at a later date. 
> 
> Also, yes, that is a Prison Break reference.
> 
> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	41. “I’m not good enough for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Vixenwave, "I'm not good enough for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a five sentence angst kick. It's fun.

“I’m not good enough for you.”

“Don’t say that about yourself,” Amaya shook her head. “The way you see yourself isn’t how everyone sees you.”

“I know it though,” Mick told her. “You don’t want to look beneath the surface to see the monster underneath.”

“I’m not afraid of monsters anymore,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts always appreciated.


	42. Tactile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrayoung asked: Vixenwave + 26? (26- Tactile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's procrastinating???

“How’d you do?”

Amaya smirked as she took a seat beside him at the table. For the past week, as a kind of payment for helping him harness the power of the fire totem, Mick had taught Amaya a few tricks of his trade. She already knew how to pick locks, but he taught her how to crack some more complex ones faster. Now, he’d been teaching her to pickpocket, and sent her to see how many people on the ship she could steal from.

She laid two wallets on the table first. “Ray and Nate’s.”

“Huh,” he nodded. “Were they easy?”

“Extremely,” Amaya agreed as she produced a watch. “Wally.”

“Nice.”

Sara had caught her when she tried to take something off of her, so Amaya had nothing there. Mick couldn’t fault her. Sara had incredible senses. Stealing from her was harder than it had been to steal from Snart.

Zari’s object was a broke earring that had been in her jacket pocket.

“Well done,” Mick said approvingly. “So-”

“Oh, I’m not done yet,” Amaya grinned as she placed a pair of gloves on top of the pile. “These are yours.”

Mick frowned and put a hand to the pocket where he had shoved his gloves earlier. Sure enough, they were gone. She had been better than he thought.

“When did you-” he started.

Amaya smiled triumphantly. “While you were looking over what I’d taken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews= Love


	43. "Don't Go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lostinthespeedforce asked: Vixenwave + "Don't go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene we could have gotten in 3x18

“Don’t go.”

Amaya turned around to see Mick standing in his doorway. His eyes were focused on the bag she had slung over her shoulder. When he looked at her face, she saw how sad they were.

“I’ve got to go home at some point,” she sighed. “I think that time is now.”

“How sure are you about it?”

“Sure enough,” Amaya nodded, lowering the bag to the floor. “I’ll miss you though.”

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ll miss you too,” she heard him murmur into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	44. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose said: Foxfire - Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote down quickly before getting the sleep I need.

They were all worse for wear by the time they got to the exit. The dream world had quickly manifested a variety of nightmares once those trapped in it had all came to their senses. But Gideon had been there to lead them through to the way out. Had it not been for her, Ray probably would have died in the dream world.

“Send him through first,” Sara ordered as Mick helped him limp along. “The sooner he wakes up, the sooner he can get medical attention in the real world.”

“He won’t need it,” Gideon said. “Once you leave, you will forget what’s happened to you here. Your memories of the events will be erased.”

“So we won’t remember a thing?” Amaya asked.

Gideon nodded. “I’m sorry, Ms. Jiwe.’

“It’s not your fault, Gideon,” Zari told her as she glanced at the portal that was their way out. “I want to get out of here.”

“Go through,” Sara told her. “Nate, get Ray through and make sure he’s okay.”

The three of them went through, disappearing in flashes of light. Wally was the next to go, running as normal speed since his powers had been neutralized in this realm. Sara told Amaya to go next, but the totem bearer hesitated. Mick was confused as to why she wasn’t leaving.

Amaya turned to Gideon. “Gideon, you said we wouldn’t remember anything?”

The AI, who was presently in female form, smiled and nodded. “You’ll have no memory whatsoever.”

“Amaya, what are you doing?” Sara asked. “We need to leave.”

“Go through first, Sara. We’ll be right behind you.”

Sara shook her head. “I’m not leaving my team behind.”

“We will come,” Amaya replied sternly. “Sara, please. You always try to keep us safe. Look after yourself first for once.”

“I’ll make sure they go home, Captain Lance,” Gideon promised.

Sara glanced between them and nodded slowly. “You better not let me down.”

She walked toward the exit and disappeared in a flash of light. After she was gone, Amaya turned towards Mick. He was confused at what was going on.

“Why aren’t we going?” he asked.

“Because I want to do this now while I’m brave and we won’t remember.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him for a few moments. When she lowered back down, Mick stared at her in surprise. He did love Amaya, but he never thought she loved him back. At least not enough to do that.

“Even if we don’t remember, I care about you,” she said.

“Me too,” Mick managed to get out.

“You two should try to say that in the real world,” Gideon murmured. “Now you need to leave this place. The Captain is starting to get worried.”

Mick held his hand out to Amaya. She grasped it and gave it a squeeze. Together, the two of them walked towards the bright light and out of the dream world. His vision went entirely white and everything faded away.

* * *

 

When Mick’s eyes snapped open, his lips felt strange, almost tingly. He sat up from when he had been laying on the floor. Around him, the rest of the team was getting up from where they had fallen as well. Mick frowned as he tried to remember what had happened.

It was all just a blank, yet he felt like he’d done something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	45. “A little gasoline… blowtorch… no problem.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broken-canary said: Mick/Amaya + 58
> 
> 58\. “A little gasoline… blowtorch… no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 with an Amaya from another Earth.

Amaya opened the door to the room and stopped. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

She and Mick had been assigned to destroy a series of files regarding certain missions that had been recorded by the government. Her expectation was that is would be a few files at most. Instead, she could immediately see a series of cabinets that were overstuffed. They might be a team of misfits, but there was no way they had caused this much paperwork.

Mick looked over her, eyes widening. “Whoa. Thought it wasn’t supposed to be that much.”

“It might not all be for the Legends,” Amaya suggested, stepping into the room ahead of him. “But then again, I don’t know how long you’ve been causing trouble throughout time.”

“Couldn’t have been this long,” Mick shrugged, walking around her and towards the cabinets. “Let’s pull out the stuff on us and find a way to get it out.”

“Or we could just torch it right here?” she offered, finding one cabinet with the number assignment Palmer had given them. “Then we don’t have to worry about transport. And we could destroy some other things here that people don’t want coming out later on.”

“Sure,” he scoffed. “A little gasoline...blowtorch...no problem.”

“Exactly.”

“Until someone sees the smoke and busts us.”

Amaya sighed. She hated how he was right. He was just like her Mick, who would always catch her slip-ups as she did with his. If only she’d caught the one that had ended up in disaster and taken him away from her. She still saw him screaming at her to run in her dreams before he was taken out.

“Fair point,” she nodded. “Okay, we still need to figure out how get all these files on you and your team out to be burned. It’s going to be way to obvious if we just carry them out.”

“Maybe there’s a cart in here?” Mick said, starting down one of the aisles. “We use that to bring it out and torch it somewhere else.”

“Sounds like an idea,” Amaya smiled. “Maybe we’ll be a good team.”

“Maybe so,” Mick called out from somewhere in the maze of file cabinets. “You’re a fugitive on your Earth. You get being an outsider.”

“That I do,” she said, pulling out the files on the Legends. “Wow, looks like your team got into a lot of trouble.”

“Understatement of the century,” Mick grumbled as he returned with a mail cart. “We screw things up a lot, but it works out.”

Amaya opened one of the files. “Even in...the Civil War?”

He grimaced. “Even then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	46. “Even if you’re not here to stay, I’m happy the universe allowed your soul to stop by.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lostinthespeedforce said: VixenWave + 4
> 
> 4.) “Even if you’re not here to stay, I’m happy the universe allowed your soul to stop by.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Foxfire feels as I try to clean out my inbox!

When Zambesi wasn’t being attacked, it was extremely calming just to be there. The rolling grassfields stretched endlessly out ahead of the village, going on for miles and miles. Sometimes animals could be seen running through it briefly before a loud noise from the village quickened the pace of the creature. There was a small scrubby forest nearby with trees that the local children would climb to feel taller than their parents.

At night, the darkness was both eerie and comforting. The wind rustled the grass so it could be heard in the nighttime silence as it was lost in the day’s cacophony. Clouds were unable to obscure the crescent moon shining. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky too, able to be seen with a lack of city lights.

“Guess it’s hard to miss the Waverider when you can see this,” Mick said, his gaze still on the stars, despite the flames of the fire before him vying for his attention.

Beside him, Amaya nodded. “Yeah, but I still miss the people on board.”

“We miss you too,” he murmured, finally turning to her. “You sure you don’t want back in?”

“I wish,” Amaya smiled sadly. “But I have a daughter now to look after and if something happens to me-”

“I know,” Mick nodded, remembering how he’d met little Esi when he first arrived in the village. “I was messing around. ‘sides, you have this village to look after. You got enough on your plate.”

“I’m sorry, Mick.”

“Don’t be. You got out, you get your reward.”

“It’s just another adventure,” Amaya shrugged. “Do you want to stay the night? I’m sure I can find a spare place in one of the houses.”

“Nah,” he shook his head. “I need to get back. They’ll notice I’m gone sooner or later.”

“Okay,” the spirit totem’s bearer rose to her feet to walk him back to the jump ship. “Even if you’re not here to stay, I’m happy the universe allowed your soul to stop by.” 

“Yeah,” Mick nodded as he opened the hatch. “If we don’t meet again, uh, have a good life.”

Amaya stepped forward and hugged him. “You too. Goodbye, Mick.”

* * *

 

Mick docked the jumpship back onto the Waverider, still thinking about his last conversation with Amaya. So much had kept changing when he least expected it. Leonard was gone, Lisa was who-knows-where, and Amaya was back where she was supposed to be. The other original team members had died or left. It was only a matter of time before Sara and Ray, the last of the first team of Legends, were gone.

There was someone in the hall with her back to him. She turned and Mick stopped short. He rubbed his eyes, but she was still there. It wasn’t a hallucination.

“Amaya?”

The expression of her face hardened into a scowl. “Seriously, why does everyone keep calling me that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	47. “The table is broken. There is icing on the ceiling. The stove is on fire. Explain.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terrayoung said: Vixenwave and “The table is broken. There is icing on the ceiling. The stove is on fire. Explain.” please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something small and short as I continue the inbox decluttering.

Sara looked at the two Legends and heaved a sigh. She thought she would ave caught Ray and Nate in this situation, but not Mick and Amaya. Both were an utter mess. Most of Amaya’s hair had escaped her ponytail. Mick’s jacket sleeve was burned. Flour, cocoa powder, cake batter, and something that looked like cream was splattered or streaked over the both of them.

“What happened?” she finally asked.

“Nothing,” Mick said.

“Nothing? The table is broken. There is icing on the ceiling. The stove is on fire. Explain.”

“We were working on a cake for Jax,” Amaya spoke up. “Gideon told us his birthday was coming up, so I figured I’d do something nice. Mick was in here when I came to start, and he decided to help me.”

“And all of this?” Sara held her hands out at the mess. “How it’d happen?”

Mick and Amaya glanced at each other.

“The table leg was me,” Mick explained. “And the stove.”

“I figured,” Sara nodded. “And the icing?”

“Me,” Amaya admitted sheepishly. “We ended up having a food fight and got a bit carried away.”

Sara eyed them and the kitchen again. “How much carried away did you get?”

“Ms. Jiwe instigated the fight after she splattered batter on Mr. Rory when he kept tasting it,” Gideon supplied from above. “Mr. Rory retaliated, and the food fight began until Ms. Jiwe kissed him and-”

“Okay, thank you, Gideon!” Amaya called up to the ceiling quickly.

Sara took in the two again. Mick was eyeing the small blaze on the stove instead of looking at her. Amaya had adopted as neutral of an expression as she could on her face. If they were worried she was going to say something about Gideon’s observation, she wasn’t. Personal relationships onboard weren’t her business unless they became a liability to whatever problem the timeline was throwing at them. 

“Look, just clean up the mess, okay?” Sara asked them. “Is there still a cake for Jax?”

“Yeah,” Amaya nodded. “We just need to ice it.”

“Then get it iced and clean up everything.”

With that, she turned and left them, letting out a small sigh of relief.

At least they’d finally come to their senses about their feelings. She just wished they hadn’t made such a mess doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	48. "Happy Birthday."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> firesoulstuff asked: for you "prompt-a-thon" thing: Mixen, "Happy Birthday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent a while trying to figure out what to write for this with no success, and I finally got something tonight.
> 
> Featuring cameos from Esi Jiwe and Kuasa.

The knock on his door came after he was sure everyone else was asleep. He thought he was hallucinating again, so he ignored it the first time. When it happened again, Mick glanced up and saw Amaya peeking her head around the corner. A friendly smile was on her face, and he gave a nod for her to come in.

“Thought you were in your room,” he grunted as he looked down at the pieces of his gun he was cleaning. “Everyone had a long day.”

“Yeah, true, but I couldn’t go to bed just yet.”

Mick glanced back up at her, noticing she had her hands behind her back. “How come?”

“I wanted to give you this first,” she said, taking a seat on the crate across from him and bringing something forward.

He studied the cake in her hands. It was small, frosted with chocolate icing and flames piped along the sides. A few candles were stuck on the top of it. Those clued him in one what this really was.

“Gideon told me that today was your birthday in your time,” Amaya explained. “I figured you didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. So I waited until everyone else was gone and made this.”

“Thanks,” Mick nodded. “I didn’t realize-”

“It was your birthday?” Amaya finished. “It’s hard to keep track of it sometimes with all the jumping around. I don’t blame you.”

Mick picked up a cloth and started to clean one of the parts to the heatgun. “I lost track a long time ago. Probably halfway through my time as Chronos. When I got back, I never tried to find out.”

Amaya’s eyes widened a little. “Ray told me about that. How long were you Chronos?”

“Not sure,” Mick sighed. “Time’s not right at the Vanishing Point. A couple lifetimes I think.”

“Wow,” she nodded slowly before rising to her feet. “Well, happy birthday. And enjoy the cake.”

She was almost out the door when Mick called out to her. “Amaya.”

Amaya turned, waiting.

“You want a slice?” he asked. “I don’t mind sharin’ with you.”

A beat passed before she smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

 

Mick followed the trail of beaten-down grass to the village. The trail was the thing that never seemed to change when he came here. The homes and the boundary of the village were always different than when he’d last seen them. With the people, they just got older.

A few recognized him from the last time he’d come here. Mick nodded at them as he made his way towards the familiar house up ahead. His hand tightened around the white box he’d brought from the ship. The bakery he’d gotten it from in Central City was a good one, and he hoped that Amaya would enjoy it.

“Mick!” A young voice shouted out before a young girl came dashing towards him.

He grunted a little as she ran smack into his ankles and wrapped her arms around his legs. “Hey, squirt.”

Kuasa giggled as she stepped back and walked next to him. “I haven’t seen you in  _forever_!”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You got taller.”

“Mama marked my height on the wall,” she told him. “I’m gonna go and get her.”

Mick watched as she ran off towards the house Esi lived in. A moment later, Amaya’s daughter emerged, the totem around her neck glinting in the sunlight. As soon as she saw Mick, a smile spread over her lips.

“Mick,” Esi said, her voice warm as she approached him. She’d known him since she was a child, and he was practically family to her. “I didn’t know you’d be coming now.”

“Decided to drop by for your mom’s birthday,” he explained, lifting the box. “How’s she doing?”

Esi’s smile dropped. Mick tensed up in response.

“I thought you would have known,” she murmured. “I knew you were from the future, so I thought you always knew.”

“Esi, what happened?”

Esi sucked in a breath. “She died a few months ago. I’m sorry, Mick.”

For a moment, he didn’t feel anything. Her words were still registering to him. Once they finally did, he felt his heart sink. His shoulders drooped and the crushing weight of loss hit him. He hadn’t felt it this harsh since Snart had died, but it made sense given this was Amaya.

He’d never looked at when she was supposed to die. If he’d done so, it would have felt like a timer counting down. Now, he wondered if maybe he should have done that. If he had, maybe he might have been able to say goodbye.

“If it helps, she went peacefully,” Esi told him. “It was in her sleep.”

It didn’t really help at all, but Mick didn’t tell her that. “I’m sorry, Esi.”

“Thank you,” she nodded. “You were a good friend to her, Mick. She valued you in her life very much.”

He nodded.

“Do you want me to show you where she’s buried? You can say goodbye there?”

Mick swallowed back the lump in his throat. “Yeah. Think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are always accepted.


End file.
